Once in a lifetime
by orligrl
Summary: Lily Evans has always hated James Potter. But now James is on a mission, and he won't stop until he has what he wants! REVIEW!
1. Waiting

Disclaimer: Okay.I don't own the train, lily or platform 9 ¾ (or any other JK Rowling characters)..but I do own Morgan and Jeannie (I'm proud of them)!!  
  
A/N: This is my first story.PLEASE REVIEW.I will update everyday I also changed this chapter, cause I wasn't happy about it. I also changed the title to 'Once in a lifetime' from 'Love can sneak up on you'!  
  
Chapter 1- Waiting  
  
Platform 9 ¾  
  
Seventeen year-old Lily stood there plastered with luggage all around her. Lily had entrancing green eyes and was a beautiful red head. Lily touched the smooth badge that was pinned to her chest. 'Head Girl' it read.  
  
She glanced down at her watch.  
  
10:55  
  
"Where are they?" she muttered. 'The Hogwarts train leaves in 5 minutes,' thought Lily.  
  
"LILY."  
  
She spun around quickly. Her two best friends came running towards her. Morgan Fairweather and Jeannie Constance. Morgan was stunningly beautiful, with wavy dark brown hair down to her shoulder blades and bright blue eyes. Jeannie was tall with shocking blond hair and dark chocolate eyes.  
  
"Where have you been?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Sorry Lils, Jeannie and I just wanted to 'take it all in'," Morgan explained, "I just can't believe this will be our last year at Hogwarts!"  
  
"I know, it seems this day would never come," Lily agreed.  
  
"Should we find a seat on the train?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
James Potter pushed his cart full of bags through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾. James had jet black hair and brown eyes. Most of the students agreed he was on of the most handsome student at Hogwarts. Another was.  
  
Sirius wheeled his cart right after James. Sirius was outgoing, popular and all the girls 'sighed' in his presence. He liked the attention!  
  
"Oh my god, do you relies this will be the last first day of school?" cried Sirius.  
  
"And my last chance to get a date with Lily Evans!" James said.  
  
"She has been rejecting you ever since 3rd year. What makes you think this year will be any different?" Laughed Sirius.  
  
"Because, I have a plan! And unlike you, Sirius, I won't snog every beautiful girl I see!"  
  
"Well it's not my fault I was born with good looks!" said the defensive Sirius.  
  
"Let's just get a seat on the train, okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
James and Sirius boarded the Hogwarts Express the exact moment the wheels started to churn.  
  
**Next Chapter: the ride to Hogwarts... **REVIEW!! 


	2. In the Compartment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.blah blah...I do own Morgan and Jeannie and the odd student.  
  
A/N: Hey People.when u review, give me some suggestions in what u want to see occur in the story. **I got 2 reviews yesterday.I'm so proud!  
  
Chapter 2: In the Compartment  
  
Lily walked to the end of the train. She slid open the glass door to a compartment. Inside were Remus Lupin (A smart, cute gentlemen) and Peter Pettigrew (One word: Loser!).  
  
"Do you guys mind if we sit with you?" asked Lily.  
  
"Everywhere else is full!" explained Jeannie.  
  
"No problem!" said Remus.  
  
"Do you need help with your bags, Lily?"  
  
The voice behind Lily made her jump. She turned around, it was Potter. This is the boy who has ALWAYS annoyed her and always asked her out (no matter how many times she said no). She expected to hear him say: "Lily will you go out with me?".but it never came.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" lily protested.  
  
"I only asked if you wanted help with you bags."  
  
"I can manage Potter," said Lily as she slid her trunk and the rest of her luggage under the seat. She sat down between Morgan and Jeannie.  
  
James sat across from Lily and sat beside Remus and Sirius. Peter was forced to sit on the floor.  
  
"How was your summer, Lily?" James asked, eyeing her Head Girl Badge, or was it her chest?  
  
Before Lily could reply, the door was swung open. In the doorway was a younger woman pushing a cart full of wizard candy.  
  
"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The woman asked. James bought a handful of pumpkin pastries, Sirius bought almost the whole cart, Morgan bought licorice wand, while everyone else declined the offer. The compartment door was shut again.  
  
"So how was your summer?" James asked Lily again.  
  
"Fine! I got my OWLs scores back..I collected quite a few and I'm now Head Girl," Lily replied shortly. She wanted it to be short. She didn't want a chance for James to ask her out.  
  
"That's nice.," Remus said (His head was stuck in a book entitled 'Advanced Charms, Vol. 3) taking little notice to who was talking.  
  
Sirius, being the mischievous one asked, "So what game do you guys want to play??"  
  
Before anyone could answer, the compartment door slid open.  
  
**Next chapter: Who is at the door and what game are they going to play?  
  
**REVIEW: tell me who you want to see at the door and what fun game should they play.so they can explore the train.it can be a muggle game to! 


	3. A Great Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters out of the Harry Potter series, if I did, I would be one very lucky lady!  
  
A/N: out of the few ppl. I've gotten reviews from.Thanks! And I will try to make my chapters longer! This one might be short because it's late and I had soccer and dance...well.  
  
On to the sorry.  
  
Chapter 3: A great loss  
  
The glass door swung open. In the doorway stood Professor McGonagall, A tall, stern woman who was head of the Gryffindor House and taught Transfiguration.  
  
"Ms. Evans, I was wondering if I could have a word with you outside."  
  
"Of course, Professor," said Lily. Lily thought nothing of this; she thought Professor McGonagall was going to give her instructions on her duties of being Head Girl.  
  
She was right.  
  
"Lily, there has seemed to be a mix-up." Professor McGonagall began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lily, the mix-up is, we made a mistake in the choosing of Head Boy and Girl.We gave you and Narcissia Black the badge for Head Girl."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me, Professor?" Lily cautiously asked.  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you is that. Because the Head Boy is from Gryffindor and Ms Black is from Slytherin, we would like a balance in 'views'. Ms. Evans, I'm sure you wouldn't mind but we are stripping you of your title."  
  
A tear rolled down Lily's cheek.  
  
Professor McGonagall put a hand on Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Lily sniffed. "I'll be fine. I just have one question."  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Who is the Gryffindor Head Boy?"  
  
"Why, its Mr. Potter, I thought you knew!"  
  
"No, no I did not," Lily exclaimed, unpinning her badge and handing it to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Lily went to turn back into the compartment, but something stopped her. 'Potter is in there! It's his entire fault! If he wasn't in Gryffindor then I wouldn't have been stripped of head Girl!' Lily thought angrily.  
  
Lily ran down the train. She rushed into the bathroom and leaving the door ajar.  
  
Back in the Compartment  
  
"The voices have stopped" exclaimed Sirius, who was trying to hear what Lily and Professor McGonagall's conversation was.  
  
"I think she ran off," Jeannie said.  
  
"Who wants to go find her and see what's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"I will," Morgan Volunteered, "She will talk to me."  
  
"Umm.Morgan?" James stuttered.  
  
"Yap?"  
  
"Is it okay for me to see her? I think I know what this is about."  
  
"Sure, go right ahead!" Morgan said, with a smirk on her face.  
  
James rushed out of the compartment as quickly as possible. Everyone left was giggling silently.  
  
"James has had the biggest crush on Lily for the longest time," Sirius said.  
  
"For the longest time he went for the wrong approach in winning her heart," Remus explained, "Finally, he is going to take things more seriously!"  
  
"This year is going to be different," Piped Peter.  
  
James rushed down the Hall. He came to the bathroom where he heard sniffles. He grasped the doorknob and pushed it open.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"GO AWAY!!" she screamed "I don't want to talk to anyone, especially YOU!"  
  
"Lily, I know what this is about."  
  
"I don't care," she pouted.  
  
"Lily, just because you were stripped of your badge doesn't mean your less smart, less funny, less outgoing, less charming, or less.beautiful," James said looking down at his shoes. He crouched down and sat beside Lily and handing her a tissue.  
  
"Use a tissue when you have an issue!" James said. Lily giggled.  
  
"Your right, Potter, I mean James," Lily corrected. She gazes up into his deep brown eyes. She leaned closer. She could feel his breath. Lily had a tingly feeling jolt through her body.  
  
'This is my worst enemy.I can't do this,' she thought. She quickly stood up.  
  
'We best be going, they're waiting for us!"  
  
Lily charged out of the bathroom. She was so glad James couldn't see her go red.  
  
A/N**OK everyone, I hope u enjoyed that chapter, REVIEW!!! Please, PLEASE, please tell me what you want to see happen next!! Ttfn! 


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts part 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any Harry Potter Characters.don't sue me!  
  
**Hey everyone!! Thanks for all the replies, tell your friends! Thanks for the suggestions. I do truth and dare.maybe later.  
  
Chapter 4: Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
Lily rushed back to the compartment to find almost everyone drowsy. Outside, the sky was getting darker; you could see the crescent moon. Peter was curled up in a ball on the floor, Jeannie fell asleep across the seat, Remus was by the window and Morgan and Sirius fell asleep beside each other.  
  
Lily made herself comfortable beside Jeannie. Her eyes got heavy and she drifted into a light sleep the moment James staggered in the compartment.  
  
The train gave a sudden lurch. Jeannie fell to the floor as did Lily. Jeannie crashed on Peter, who was sound asleep like a baby. Lily tumbled onto James, who was very wide awake.  
  
"Owwww."cried Peter.  
  
"Sorry!" Jeannie said. She got up and grabbed her luggage.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry," Lily squeaked.  
  
"No problem," James whispered. James lifted her up, like she was a feather, and helped her get on her feet. Both James and Lily blushed a light shade of pink.  
  
Silently, with an exception of Sirius who was checking every girl out, they walked off the train to find themselves facing dozen of horseless drawn carriages. Morgan, Lily and Jeannie climbed in the first one. James and Sirius and Remus climbed in after them. Peter was left in the cold, waiting for the next ride to the castle.  
  
"Great!" said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"I just relied, we have school tomorrow." cried Sirius.  
  
"Go figure," laughed Morgan.  
  
"We're almost there," Remus said.  
  
They all clambered out of the carriage, and wobbled inside. Lily then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a girl, her age, in Slytherin. She had bright blonde hair, stuck up nose, fierce grey eyes and was very pale and thin.  
  
It was Narcissia Black.  
  
**Sorry guys!! I had to cut this REALLY short. I have 2g2 schools now(! Ill write the rest today.no worries. 


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J.K Rowling settings or characters!!! My loss!  
  
**Ok everyone thanks so much for the reviews!! Okay I know there are a lot of mistakes and people keep suggesting a beta reader, BUT WHAT IS THAT??? Also I'll take my time more describing stuff and leave more suspense!! Thanks for the suggestions, KEEP ON REVIEWING!!  
  
**to: stasiamez: Ok, if you think this story is a let down, THEN STOP READING IT. I know not everyone is going to like this story, but calm yourself! As for Lily, she is only seeing James in a different point of view! I know she won't fall in love with him with a corny line!! Oh, and I'm probably a bigger Harry Potter fan than you! But thanks and I will try to use your CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, because I agree with you in that area.  
  
Chapter 5: Welcome to Hogwarts (part 2)  
  
Narcissia Black stood directly in front of Lily.  
  
"Lily! I'm just sooo sooo sorry about the Head Girl Mix-up!" Narcissia apologized sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever Black!" sneered Lily.  
  
"Why Lily, you should watch your mouth! I am the Head Girl. I guess the Professors just picked the better person!"  
  
Lily held up her had and swung it hard across Narcissia's pale face, leaving a read mark. Lily went to take another swipe but Sirius and James tackled her down so she could get herself into more trouble. Using their strong muscles, they carried Lily up to the castle while she cursed back down on Narcissia.  
  
Lily knew what she was doing wrong but she couldn't stand the smirk on her face, her boney cheeks or her crooked teeth. Lily was going to get in BIG trouble for this!  
  
"Ms, Evans!"  
  
Lily turned around. Professor McGonagall glided towards her.  
  
"I am shocked Ms. Evans! I thought you could deal with your temper, but obviously NOT!! 10 points from Gryffindor for giving the students a horrible display of manners and Detention!"  
  
"But Professor!" Lily began.  
  
"6:00, Thursday night. Be there!" Professor McGonagall said as she stormed off.  
  
"Lily, what was that display back outside?? What did Narcissia ever do to you?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what that little b."Lily began.  
  
"Remember Lily, we're in school now!" Remus warned.  
  
"You're right, sorry!" Lily apologized, "ok. Well when I was taken outside by Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Ya," said Jeannie.  
  
"It turns out that there was a mistake with the choosing of Head Girl!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked.  
  
"They also asked Narcissia Black. Well you saw what happened outside, they choose Narcissia over me because of 'points of views'"  
  
"WHAT?!? They can't do that!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"But can they?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I guess so." Lily pouted.  
  
"Awww.sweetie!" said Morgan as she ran to hug Lily, as did Jeannie. Lily's tears ran down her shivering face and on to her friend's shoulders.  
  
"Come on; let's go down to the banquet. Lily, you'll feel better once you eat something." James explained.  
  
"Hey, you guys. I really don't feel like eating anymore." Lily said.  
  
"Lily, you have to eat. It might get your mind off things. Let's go," Jeannie grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her into the great hall.  
  
The Great Hall had a high enchanted ceiling that showed the weather outside. At the moment the sky was clear and full of stars. There were four tables that had been set with plates, forks, knives and spoons. At the end of the room stood one long table where the teachers sat, waiting for the students to enter.  
  
Lily, Morgan, Jeannie, Remus, Sirius and James all sat down together at the Gryffindor table. Peter rushed in the door of the great hall and sat himself down beside Sirius.  
  
"Oy! Where have you been?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Oh! I got the last carriage up to the castle with Tom Lovegood and Elton Bart."  
  
"I'm surprised your not friends with them! They're just like you!" joked James.  
  
"Shut it," Peter squeaked.  
  
At that moment Professor McGonagall carried out a ragged old pointed wizard's hat. She placed it out on a rickety wooden stool. First years students gathered at the front of the hall waiting to be sorted into a house. The hat on the bench creaked open it's mouth and sang:  
  
If you walked through these doors, It is most likely you have never been here before.  
  
Place me on your head, And then you will see, The answer to the question: Where should they put me?  
  
Hogwarts has four houses, I will pick just one, The place where you learn magic, And have lots of fun.  
  
Into Gryffindor, Whose courage is aglow, A shred of fear, they never show.  
  
If chosen into Hufflepuff, You have great loyalty, And always work as hard as can be.  
  
If chosen into Ravenclaw, You are very well read, Your books are like water and your bread.  
  
And last but not least, there is Slytherin, Whose cunning minds, Make them find, Their real selves do show.  
  
And know you'll see, When you put on me, Your destiny!  
  
The great hall erupted into a loud, thunderous cheering! Professor McGonagall started with the calling of names.  
  
"Albot, Jesse"  
  
Lily looked around the Hall. She glanced around and her eyes set on a boy. He had greesy black hair, a crooked nose, piercing cold eyes and many pimples had sprouted on his nose. His name was Severus Snape. Lily had once tried to stick up for him in their 5th year, when James and Sirius were picking on him.  
  
'I guess he didn't like the fact I was Muggle born,' Lily thought. It still hurts when the Slytherins call her a Mudblood. Lily knew she felt stupid thinking this. It was only a word, right?  
  
"Flockheart, Amanda"  
  
James was staring at Lily; strands of her red hair lightly touched her face. Her green eyes were glassy and tearful. How he wanted to jump from his seat and comfort her, he wanted to give her the world.  
  
Lily looked up from her thoughts and saw James staring at her. James quickly looked down at his plate.  
  
'OMG! I hope she didn't notice me!' thought James to himself.  
  
"Snapple, Jane"  
  
Sirius was awoken by the loud cheering from the Hufflepuff table. He quickly drifted back into a light slumber dreaming of a certain girl. Hard to guess which one, he has been with so many. Sirius snorted in his sleep. Remus gave him a hard nudge in the rib cage. Sirius woke up suddenly.  
  
"Zydroid, Kellen" Professor McGonagall called.  
  
"Slytherin" The hat called out. There was a sudden outburst by the Slytherin table.  
  
The whole student body hushed down like a light rain as Professor Dumbledore, the Head Master at Hogwarts, rose out of his seat. His long white beard trailed behind him as he surveyed the crowd with his twinkling eyes under his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," He began, "for some of you, your last."  
  
There was a wimper from the Hufflepuff table continued by sobs.  
  
"Do not worry, Ms. Adams. We still have a year together. Anyways, before you eat, I would like to remind you that: 1. No magic is allowed in the corridor and 2. The forbidden forest is out of bounds to ALL students. That includes you Mr. Black and Mr. Potter.  
  
"I would also like to congratulate Mr. Potter who has become Head Boy and to Ms. Evans, for Head Girl! Both from Gryffindor! Well done!"  
  
Noticing the mistake, Professor McGonagall stood up and whispered something politely in Dumbledore's ear. With confusing looks, Dumbledore whispered back into the ear of Professor McGonagall. This seemed to go on for a few moments until Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Excuse me students, but I have made a mistake, Narcissia Black is our Head Girl this year, my apologies. Now I hope we all have a wonderful year together! I have kept you waiting long enough! Tuck in!"  
  
**ok guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Sorry for the wait and excuse my errors. Please Review, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!! LoL! Anyways, till next time! TTFN  
  
A/N: I did not make all of the sorting hat song; I did it with help from fellow writers! 


	6. The Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY JK Rowing characters, if I did then I would not be writing on the internet but getting stuff published in a book and sitting in a million dollar mansion.sigh!  
  
A/N: This is the prequel to all the Harry Potter Series!!! If you haven't already noticed.  
  
TO: Padfoot-prongs6: Hey Hey!! First I type my stuff on Microsoft Word and then I save it, when I upload it, it's easy, uploading it takes like 10 seconds!! Anyways, keep reviewing, 'Constance', LOL! (Inside joke ppl.)  
  
Stasimez: Ok, friends? Alright! LOL! Thanks for the tips and the ideas, please keep at it, at least your honest! Thank-you(!  
  
Rebelchic: OMG thank-you so much for telling me what a beta is, I sent you an email, READ IT!!  
  
On to the story:  
  
Chapter 6: The Prank  
  
Lily opened her mouth and took a long, soft yawn. It was late in the evening all the students were just starting on their second helpings at the Hogwarts first-day feast. Lily wasn't hungry; she had barely touched her food.  
  
So many things were on her mind.  
  
'Why did Dumbledore say my name up there? You would think he would know, Headmaster and all. Something's wrong here, I know it. I can feel it,' Lily thought. Lily abruptly stood up and walked to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
James, on any normal occasion, would have noticed a beautiful redhead walk out of the room in the middle of dinner but he and his friends were to busy making plans.  
  
"So, tomorrow morning then?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes, right after breakfast." Sirius Replied.  
  
"We have to make it good! This is our last year to get our names down in Hogwarts History." James explained.  
  
"Right," Remus replied.  
  
A few moments later the students all staggered to their beds with weary eyes. Except for four.  
  
"A little to the left," Remus whispered.  
  
"I'm trying, it's really dark, you know!" Sirius complained.  
  
"It's almost done, stop complaining," James argued.  
  
"This is disgusting!" Peter cried.  
  
"Come on, it's finished, let's go!"  
  
Lily came down to breakfast while following Morgan and Jeannie. She was exhausted and hadn't slept well that night. She plumped herself down on the hard wooden bench.  
  
"Where is Sirius, James and Remus, this fine morning?" Morgan asked her friends.  
  
"No idea," Jeannie said, helping herself to some toast.  
  
"Lily, aren't you going to eat anything?" Morgan asked taking a bite of her bagel.  
  
"Not hungry," Lily replied shortly.  
  
"You look sick, Lils, you should see Madam Pomfrey," Jeannie insisted.  
  
"I'm fine, honestly!" Lily argued. She was about to get up and leave when she heard a loud bang behind her, followed by screams and yells.  
  
Lily jerked her head around as a foul stench reached her nose. Green slime oozed through the tables in the Great Hall. The entire Slytherin table, including the students, were covered, from head to toe, in what seemed to be Plimpy guts and Doxy eyes. When mixed together, it forms a foul smell and slime that is really hard to wash off.  
  
(A/N: I found what doxy and plimpys are in 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them' book by Newt Scamander (or JK Rowling))  
  
"Oh my god!" lily shouted.  
  
"What the hell was that" Morgan screamed.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table Severus was trying to rub the slime off his eyes, with no luck. Students had to stand on the tables and seats so the slime wouldn't touch them. Cries for help were heard across the room.  
  
"Ewww.it's touching me," Jeannie complained. Suddenly the slime disappeared off the floors but not of the student's bodies. There was a small pop above them. Streamers, confetti and balloons floated from the enchanted ceiling, sticking to the student's sticky bodies. Gold loopy lettering appeared out of thin air. It read:  
  
'CONGADULATIONS!! You have been pranked by the infamous, handsome Marauders!!'  
  
"POTTER!!" Lily screamed.  
  
'I can't believe he did this, I thought he was changed. But no. Someone like.like that could never change. The nerve of him! He is so immature!' Lily thought angrily to herself.  
  
"You rang, Miss?" a sly voice said behind her.  
  
"Potter, how could you do this? You're Head Boy. That's not to be taken likely. You should know better!" Lily shouted.  
  
"But Lily, I was only having a bit of fun!"  
  
"Whatever, Potter. I thought you changed, but obviously not." Lily said as she stormed out of the Great Hall. She marched her way up to the charms classroom, 10 minutes early for class. The room was empty. She sat there mindlessly, waiting.  
  
James walked glumly all the way to charms class. His friends had detention for the next week, but that's not what was upsetting him. He couldn't keep his mind off Lily.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"I thought you changed, but obviously not"  
  
**  
  
James kept replaying it in his head. He couldn't get those piercing green eyes out of his mind.  
  
"James, you git, what's wrong?" Sirius said, as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"Nothing, just something Lily said," James replied glumly.  
  
"God man, do you always have that girl in your head?" Sirius asked.  
  
James smirked that trademark grin of his.  
  
"That's what I thought!"  
  
They opened the door to the Charms classroom. They took a seat at the back of the seat. They set their eyes on Professor Flitwick, a short, cheery man. Very short. James tuned out the voice almost instantly. He could feel his heart in his stomach. How he wished he could show Lily how much he liked her.  
  
'What can I do to show her?' James asked himself. He sat there blanking out; suddenly a light bulb was turned on in his head.  
  
"This calls for Plan B," He whispered.  
  
**Okay you guys!! I hope you liked this chapter!! I thought it was ok!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK JAMES' PLAN IS!! Thanks!! REVIEW! 


	7. A little trip

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY J.K. Rowling characters, ANY I tell ya!  
  
A/N: Hey everybody!! Thanks so much for all the reviews!! If you have any suggestions on what I should do next in my story, FEEL FREE to tell me!  
  
TO: Jenette Black- Alright, I'll talk to ya then!  
  
padfoot-prongs6- I know exactly what you mean!! But it was only that one person.It's really funny because I've already had like 3 other people ask to be my beta reader, I accepted to Jenette Black.sorry con!! I'll be your beta reader though! POTATOES!  
  
Angelbud2233- Thanks so much!! I can't wait to read your story too! Anyways, I'm still debating what I should do for plan B!  
  
Stasiamez- WHAT HAPPENED TO U??? I thought you would keep sending me your point of views.I'm so hurt!  
  
Well, back to the story.  
  
Chapter 7: A little trip  
  
Lily felt flustered and uncomfortable in what she thought was her bed. Her bed was hard and the blanket was wrapped around her so tightly she could hardly breathe. She twisted herself free and lifted herself up. She felt something odd and dusty in her hands. She fluttered her eyes open her and stared down at her hands. It took a while for her eyes to come into focus. The first thing she saw was her hands.  
  
"What the.?" She muttered. She stared down at the mound of dirt in her hands.  
  
She looked up around her. She was not in her bed in Gryffindor Tower but in a dark, narrow dirty hallway. The woolen blanket fell off her shoulders as she got up and dusted the dirt of her robes.  
  
ROBES?!?!?!  
  
What was she doing in her robes? The last thing she remembered was putting her baby pink pajamas on and climbing into her warm soft bed. Lily shivered and grabbed the blanket around her body.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Potter? Is that you?" Lily asked the voice. She cranked her head around. But all she saw was a blank hallway running nowhere.  
  
"Lily, I'm right here!" James answered he pulled off in invisibility cloak. His black hair appeared first, and then is brown eyes, soft lips, strong chest and arms and then finally his legs.  
  
"POTTER? What am I doing here? How did I get here?" Lily shouted.  
  
"First of all, be quiet, someone might hear us. And second of all, I knew you would ask that question!" James smirked.  
  
"OF COUSE I WOULD ASK THAT QUESTION!!! I'm in the middle of a hole, I'm supposed to be back in my warm bed, SLEEPING!" Lily argued.  
  
"It's a passage, not a hole!" James said.  
  
"I-DON'T-CARE!!" Lily screamed, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
"Just let me show you something first," James said, grabbing lily's arm and leading her down the passage. A tingling filling shot down his arms and down through his back. He was glad it was dark; he didn't want Lily to see the stupid smile on his face.  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this. Where is Potter taking me?' Lily asked herself.  
  
'Better not mess this up, Potter!" James said to himself.  
  
"Where are we going, anyways?" Lily asked, trying to be polite.  
  
"You'll see," James said, still holding lily's hand.  
  
It seemed like they had walked for hours until they gradually walked up a dozen stairs. James grasped a small brass latch and creaked open the trapdoor. He walked through the trapdoor and pulled Lily up through it.  
  
Lily glanced around the room in which she was standing in. There was large boxes scattered around the room, with floor-to-ceiling shelves full of containers in all sizes.  
  
"Oh My God! Where are we?" Lily asked.  
  
"Shhh.they might hear us!" James exclaimed as he tossed his invisibility cloak back into the passage way.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just come on!"  
  
James led her, once again, quietly up the stairs to what seemed to be a candy store. When they got up to the main floor, they casually looked to their right and James pretended he wanted to buy some licorice wands. At first Lily was looking at James with quizzical looks but then she understood what he was doing, making them 'blend in' to the crowd.  
  
"So this is how you sneak food into the castle after all those Quiddich wins!"  
  
"Of course!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Well, now where to?" Lily said staring into James' dreamy eyes. When she realized what she was doing, she broke the gaze.  
  
"Umm.how 'bout the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Sounds Delightful!"  
  
They both scurried out of the candy shop (A/N: Sorry, I forgot what the candy store was named!) and across the muddy street. It was morning and the sun shone bright. They both entered The Three Broomsticks without a care in the world. James grabbed a seat at the back of the room.  
  
"Two Butterbeers, Madam." James asked politely before sitting down with Lily.  
  
"Oh My God!! I just remembered! What about class?" Lily said.  
  
"OH, don't worry about it. I told Sirius and Morgan to say that we were sick and to get our homework." James explained.  
  
"But won't that be suspicious? If we're both out of the class and the same time?"  
  
"The teacher's never suspect anything! Sirius and I did it back in out 5th year." James said.  
  
"How did you get me in the passageway, anyhow?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, that's another story!"  
  
"We have time!" Lily said smartly.  
  
"Well, I got Jeannie and Morgan to help me; they carried you down the girl's stairwell. Then I took you! And they used a spell to get you changed into your robes."  
  
"I can't believe I slept through that!" Lily explained.  
  
"You slept like a baby!" James replied.  
  
"I wonder why you took me here." Lily asked, grinning.  
  
"Lily, I really like you," James said shortly.  
  
"Oh! James, I.I.I don't know what to say!" Lily replied, looking flustered.  
  
"You could say, 'James I like you too'," said James.  
  
"James, I can't!"  
  
Lily stood up and rushed out of the Three Broomsticks as quick as she could run. She didn't look behind her; she just prayed she wasn't being followed by James. Her thoughts were full of thoughts as she ran around the Forbidden Forest, waiting until she reached the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
***  
  
James took the last sip of Butterbeer in his cup. James gave a galleon to the waitress and quickly left the three broomsticks. James was so disappointed in himself. How could he be so shallow, he shouldn't have scared her off like that.  
  
'I'm such a loser!' James thought to himself as he snuck down into the passageway.  
  
***Sorry you guys, I know that was a really dissatisfying chapter. It was my brother's birthday, it took so long to write!! You know the drill! REVIEW! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen next! TTFN! 


	8. Back to school

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, OK? Even the songs!  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while! I have an exam this week. A MATH EXAM! Anywho, this chapter may be retarded, but whatever! UMMMM..what was I going to say??  
  
TO: Stasiamez: Thank u for the criticism!! With your help, I now have a chapter idea! Please keep up the good work, LOL!  
  
Jen: Thanks, I'll tell my brother, LOL!  
  
Ceso: I know! But I couldn't get them together that soon!  
  
Angelbud2233: Thanks, I totally forgot what the candy store's name was! Enjoy the wedding!  
  
Jenette Black: Thanks for reviewing, even if you're not signed in! Please just explain to me what non-Lilyish means, not to be rude!  
  
Now back to the story:  
  
Chapter 8: Back to school  
  
(A/N: 8 is my Luck number, hee hee!)  
  
Lily rushed up the stairs, screamed the password to the Fat Lady (which is 'Flobberworm') and bolted into the common room! It was noon and Lily did not expect to see anyone there but Morgan and Jeannie were sitting by the fire.  
  
"Lily! Where have you been?" Morgan said frantically.  
  
"Why aren't you at class?" Lily questioned.  
  
"WHO CARES? Where have you been?" Jeannie now asked.  
  
"Why aren't you in class?" Lily asked again.  
  
"LILY!" Jeannie and Morgan screamed.  
  
"We have been worried sick! Please tell us!"  
  
Lily told them the story. Lily was also very confused.  
  
'Wouldn't they know this? I thought they helped James!' Lily asked herself. "But I thought you knew!" Lily asked her best friends.  
  
"Knew? We have been worried all morning!" Jeannie exclaimed.  
  
"But James told me you helped get me into the passageway!" Lily said.  
  
"Helped? That is so unlike us! We would not fork you over to JAMES, of all people, in the middle of the night." Jeannie said.  
  
"We know how he likes you, Lily! He could have, you know, done something to you!" Morgan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! How could he have lied to me?" Lily asked.  
  
"This is James Potter, we're talking about! Of course he lied!" Morgan explained.  
  
"Well, as long as you're fine now!" Jeannie said and reached over to hug Lily. Lily stood shocked for a moment. Her mind was blank. She did not know what to think.  
  
"Anyways, why aren't you in class?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, that! Ummm.it was cancelled!" Morgan said frankly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, "It's a Thursday."  
  
"Well, Dumbledore had to cancel because the whole staff had to reschedule. There is going to be some new muggle course that everyone has to take." Jeannie exclaimed.  
  
"What muggle course? I'm muggleborn! Why would I need to take it?" Lily asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Lily, thats all Dumbledore told us today at breakfast. Besides, I'm muggleborn too, well half really," Morgan argued.  
  
"This sucks! I really can't afford to take another class. I'm taking N.E.W.T level classes! Do you realize how hard that is?" Jeannie complained.  
  
"Whatever! I'm so glad that we get a day off. I have an arithimacy test tomorrow!" Morgan said.  
  
"It's the first week and you have a test?" Lily asked surprisingly.  
  
"YA! Professor Francup is E-V-I-L!" Morgan spelled out for Lily.  
  
"I'm so glad I dropped arithimacy this year, you have it hard Morgs!" Lily said sympathetically.  
  
"Hell ya!" Morgan agreed.  
  
"Do you have any homework, Lils?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"Ya, I have to do a 3-foot long essay on the components of Sinksap, for Professor Gina. I hate Potions." Lily said.  
  
"I finished that last night. I'm so glad." Morgan said.  
  
"Well, do you guys want to work upstairs in our bedroom? I really don't want bump in to Potter and his gang."  
  
"Ya, let's go." Jeannie and Morgan agreed. The three girls sat on their separate beds, muttering to themselves and checking in their textbooks every so often. Jeannie looked down at her bedside clock.  
  
3:57  
  
"Hey, you guys want to go for a walk on the grounds?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"Sure, I need a break. My brain hurts!" Morgan said.  
  
"Yes, let's please go! I need to get away from this textbook." Lily agreed.  
  
They walked down to the common room. Lily was glad that James wasn't there. She didn't want to confront him.  
  
They walked out of the portrait and headed down to the Hogwarts grounds. It was a warm September afternoon. Freshly fallen leaves scattered the ground, a light wind ruffled their hair and the Harvest sun shone brightly over their bodies.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Evans!" Professor McGonagall said as she strode up to them, "I'm so glad to see you girls out on a fine day like this!"  
  
"We couldn't resist!" Jeannie said.  
  
"Ms. Evans, I didn't see you at all this morning! Are you feeling alright?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"I'm fine thanks! I think I'm coming down with a cold!" Lily lied.  
  
"Well, do remember you have detention today at 8 o'clock, for that 'episode' with Ms. Black on the first day of school!" McGonagall reminded.  
  
"Of course!" Lily replied. She had totally forgotten about the first day of school.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you girls now. Good afternoon!" McGonagall said and then she rushed off.  
  
"I had totally forgotten about that thing with Black," Morgan confessed.  
  
"So did I," Lily agreed as they started to make their way down to their favorite tree by the Lake. Morgan sat against the trunk, while Jeannie and Lily fell down onto the grass.  
  
"I'm so tired." Jeannie yawned.  
  
"I'm so glad we don't have school today! I needed a break." Morgan said.  
  
"It's the first week back, not even!" Lily said, half-laughing.  
  
"It takes a while for my brain to get used to school!" Morgan said jokingly.  
  
"WHO is that?" Jeannie said, staring behind them.  
  
"Who's who?" Lily asked.  
  
"That woman," Jeannie said and pointed her out to her friends.  
  
The woman Jeannie had pointed out had long silvery hair, a slender (yet fit) body and petite hands and feet. She seemed to be kicking a black and white ball around on the grass.  
  
"Is that a Quaffle that she is playing with?" Morgan asked.  
  
"No. It's a football!" Lily corrected. (A/N: remember football in Europe means soccer ball in Canada and USA)  
  
"Football? What the heck is that?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"Oh, right! It's a muggle game." Lily explained.  
  
"Ya, It's kind of like Quiddich.." Morgan said gawking at the woman, "I wish I could get my hair straight as that!"  
  
'I wonder what she is doing with a football!' Lily thought.  
  
"Whatever, it's getting late. Let's head in for dinner," Jeannie suggested.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily, Morgan and Jeannie sat themselves in the middle of the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was filling up with hungry student. Lily made sure she sat away from the Marauders.  
  
"I'm so hungry, I could eat a hippogriff!" Morgan yelled. (A/N: padfoot- prongs6= Lol! See, I do read your chapters.hee hee)  
  
"Calm down! It's almost time to eat!" Jeannie said.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to say something, but at that exact moment, Dumbledore cleared is voice to make a speech.  
  
"Attention students. I have a very important announcement to make!" He started and waited for complete attention.  
  
"Today, as you may know, the staff and I have been creating a new schedule for you. The Ministry of Magic, has advised all Wizarding schools that they must have a new course. All students will be taking this course."  
  
There was a curious murmur throughout the tables.  
  
"This new course, is also taken in Muggle schools-"  
  
"They have schools?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Bode, they do! Anyway, Muggle schools have taken this course. The Ministry of Magic wants this school to take 'Physical Education'. This is where students will be involved in various sports and activities so they can get fit and active and also raise school spirit! The Ministry wants us to have this class so that students get more fit. There is an alarming rate of 'potato couches' in the school district."  
  
"I love gym class! I took it all the time before I came to Hogwarts!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"So did I," Morgan said.  
  
"Gym?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a nickname for Physical Education! You have a lot to learn." Morgan said.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Jeannie agreed.  
  
"This will be your new Physical Education teacher, Professor Silvia. Please treat her with respect and show her how well-behaved student at Hogwarts are," Professor Dumbledore finished as he looked directly toward Sirius and James with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Oh My God! She is H-O-T!" Sirius exclaimed, before helping himself to POTATOES!  
  
"Do you know what I want to do with her?" Sirius said dreamily.  
  
"I really don't want to hear it!" James said glumly.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Mate?" Sirius said.  
  
"You have been like this ALL day!" Remus said.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it!" James said.  
  
A/N: Ok guys! This was, so far, my longest chapter ever! Please Review, is this Gym thing dumb? I have an Idea, so I don't want to scrap it! But please tell me what you think!! Thanks.  
  
Here are some stories I recommend:  
  
'A change of heart' by Angelbud2233 'Best friends forever' by padfoot-prongs6 'Anything for love' by aniangel  
  
PLEASE READ! 


	9. Let's get Physical'

Disclaimer: I-NO-OWN-ANYTHING, got it?  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Today I wrote my Provincial Math Exam (I'm from Canada, we have provinces, not states, I don't have a pet polar bear or live in Igloos, eh? And we don't' usually say eh!). I hope I did well!  
  
TO:  
  
Padfoot-prongs6: Thanks con! I can't wait for more chapters in your story!  
  
Angelbud2233: Of course I recommended your story, its good. I did email you!  
  
Ceso: You totally guessed my chapter! But there will also be another girl kicking butt!  
  
Jenette: No problem! Our story will get better as we add more chapters.  
  
Jemmi-grace: OMG! Thank you so much, that's the nicest review anyone has ever given to me! Thanks. I just wanted to show Lily can Kick Butt!  
  
Now on to the story:  
  
Chapter 9: 'Let's get Physical'  
  
(A/N: 'Let's get physical' is a song by Olivia Newton John.the girl from Grease.)  
  
Lily walked through the portrait into the Gryffindor Tower. She had just finished writing lines for McGonagall in detention.  
  
'I will not lash out anger on other students.I will not lash out anger on other students.'  
  
Lily saw James Potter on the opposite side of the common room. She flaunted her stuff and glided gracefully in front of Potter. She wanted to show him what he can't have. His head turned.  
  
"Lily!" James said, standing up.  
  
Lily ignored him and casually walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Morgan and Jeannie were sitting waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, Lils! How was detention?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad! I had to write lines, though," Lily replied.  
  
"You got lines? When I got detention from her, I had to clean the trophy room, what a pain!" Morgan complained, checking over her arithmacy test in which she got an 'outstanding'.  
  
"I'm so exhausted! I must get to bed," Lily said.  
  
"Same"  
  
"Ya"  
  
***  
  
The next morning Lily, Morgan and Jeannie received their new schedule for their new classes.  
  
"We have gym right after lunch," Lily observed.  
  
***(At a nearby table.)  
  
"Look, right here," Remus pointed out, "We have physical education right after lunch!"  
  
"SCORE!" Sirius said, "That professor is SO fine!"  
  
"Oh God!" James said.  
  
"Do you know what I want to do with her?" Sirius began.  
  
"PLEASE NO!" the rest of the marauders screamed.  
  
"Fine," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Sirius!" Peter piped up, "I never knew you would ever have feeling for a Professor!"  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus gave him some quizzical looks. I mean, was Peter blind? Has he even seen the new teacher? Peter turned a bright shade of violet; he quickly stood up and ran out of the hall.  
  
"I'm worried about him," Remus said.  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean," James agreed.  
  
"Whatever, he's a git!" Sirius said.  
  
"Ya! Let's get to class," James said. Sirius and Remus followed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Next stop, History of Magic!"  
  
*** (A/N: I've been sitting here not knowing how to start the next chapter for like, a day!)  
  
Lily, Morgan and Jeannie walked onto the school grounds. A new arena was built, more like appeared by the magic of Professor Flitwick, near the Quddich pitch. It was a rectangular building that had the colors of each house on the walls and the Hogwarts crest that hung above the large doors.  
  
"When did this get here?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"Probably last night," Lily responded.  
  
They followed the rest of the 7 years into the gym. The floor was bright and shiny, 2 large basketball hoops hung over each end of the room, there were high ceilings, and a water fountain. There were four doors that were across the room, they were labeled, in order:  
  
Girls Change room Equipment room Professor Silvia: Office Boys Change room  
  
Outside Professor Silvia's office, was Professor Silvia herself. Her long silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, she wore short shorts and had a sweatshirt on that had the Hogwarts crest on it.  
  
"Welcome, students," She began, "Please sit down and wait for everyone to arrive."  
  
Group by group, the 7 years sat down. They were all whispering in their small groups.  
  
"I can't believe that we're taking a muggle course, this will be so exciting!" Jeannie said.  
  
"Ha, well it really isn't that exciting when you take it in a muggle school, but it seems fun at Hogwarts!" Morgan said.  
  
"I know, I feel so out of place," Lily said.  
  
"Welcome, 7 years," Professor Silvia began, "I'm so excited to be teaching you! You will notice that you cannot possibly play sports in your uniforms. Please make your way into the separate change rooms. In there will be the clothes and shoes you need to play muggle sports. Please go change and come back in 5 minutes."  
  
Lily, Morgan and Jeannie, with the rest of the girls, walked into the girls change room. The girls saw the 3 rows of benches and lockers. On each locker, there were the girl's names written in golden lettering. The trio sat down together, their lockers were side-by-side. Jeannie opened the locker to find a change of clothes, runners, deodorant and a water bottle.  
  
"Look at this stuff!" Jeannie said in awe.  
  
"This is awesome," Lily chanted.  
  
"Well, let's get changed," Morgan said.  
  
***  
  
James pulled off his shirt, showing his abs and a nice six pack! Peter squeaked and scurried away.  
  
"What the hell is his problem?" Sirius said.  
  
"I don't know," James replied.  
  
"I'm really worried about him, he acts differently," Remus said, pulling the baggy shorts over his boxers.  
  
"No Kidding!" James and Sirius yelled in unison.  
  
"Well, he is obviously jealous. Look at him! He is such an outsider, a follower. He is a scrawny wimp whose friends are well." Sirius said, smirking.  
  
"HOT!" James cut off. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
'How can they be so childish?' Remus asked himself.  
  
"Anyway, I just want to see Lily in some shorts!" James laughed.  
  
"You would want to see her in anything, prongs!" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, Ya!" James said as the three walked out of the change room.  
  
***  
  
Lily was wearing short shorts, across the butt it said 'Hogwarts' and a tight white (1/4 length sleeves) with the Gryffindor Lion on the back, and runners. Her red hair was braided into pigtails.  
  
Jeannie was wearing a black skort (A/N: a skort is a skirt with shorts underneath) and a white thick-strap tank top, with runners. Jeannie's hair was up in a ponytail.  
  
Morgan was last to come out of the change room. She had long, baggy shorts, like skater boy's, with 'Hogwarts' across the butt. She had the same shirt as Lily, but she didn't have to have tight shorts to look hot. Morgan left her hair down.  
  
All heads turned as Lily, Jeannie and Morgan strided out across the room. Any guy would think they were hot; they were the most wanted girls. Professor Silvia had brought out the equipment; basketballs, soccer balls, tennis rackets, volleyballs and loads more.  
  
"Okay everybody," Professor Silvia said as James was checking out Lily, "I want to see what you know about muggle sports. Go on! Play around a bit with the equipment; I want to see what you can do!"  
  
No body moved.  
  
"I thought we were going to learn about Quiddich." James piped out.  
  
"Ha ha! Really? Well, Quiddich doesn't help build your endurance, maybe your upper body, but I'm here to get you guys fit. The only effective way is to play sports and to get your heart-rate up!"  
  
"I'm not playing any Mudblood games!" said a greasy haired boy with a crooked nose, named Snape.  
  
"10 points from Slytherin, for foul language. I'm Muggle born, and I'm not different from you! Mr. Snape, I will not wish to hear you speak dirty in my class!" shouted Professor Silvia.  
  
"Yes, Professor," said Snape, though he didn't seem sorry at all.  
  
"Anyways, please play around a bit; I want to see what you can do! Go!"  
  
Lily, Morgan and a few other students stood up immediately, knowing what to do because they were muggle-born or half-blood, like Morgan.  
  
Morgan and Lily grabbed a basketball and walked to the end of the gym. Morgan dribbled and did a lay-up. The basketball sank into the hoop. There was an awe of students who cheered, they were impressed.  
  
Lily then walked up to the basketball key and shot. It hit the rim of the hoop but still went through the hoop. The girls shot a dozen of hoops until the a voice came across the gym.  
  
"Come on! If they're doing it, it must not be that hard!!"  
  
"I would like to see you do better, Potter," Lily shouted.  
  
"FINE! I'm sure I could do better. Give me that ball," James said, starting to get worried.  
  
"Here," Lily said thrusting the basketball hard in his chest, "It might make you feel better, you don't have any balls!"  
  
"What did you say?" James said angrily.  
  
"Never mind. I have a bet for you," Lily said smirking.  
  
"What is it?" James said sounding annoyed.  
  
"You play one-on-one with Morgan. If she wins, you can never ask me out again!"  
  
"What happens if I win?"  
  
"Well, if you win, which is VERY unlikely, I'll go out on a date with you," Lily said, not worried at all, Morgan was a great basketball player. And James, well, probably sucks.  
  
"Deal," James said, shaking Lily's hand.  
  
"Just give me 5 minutes. Ok?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
James walked over to Remus and Sirius.  
  
"You are in BIG trouble," Remus said.  
  
"No I'm not, because, your going to help me!" James replied.  
  
"I am?"  
  
***  
  
OK!! How was that? I think it kind of sucked! But I promise the next chapter will be worth reading!! Have you guys checked out my other fanfic? Read it! It's called: "Through the veil" it's about Sirius, Please read!!  
  
Well, until next time!  
  
(A/N: I forgot 2 post this chapter!!! I started to write chapter 10, when I noticed that nobody sent me any reviews for this chapter.well, it turns out I forgot to post.lol) 


	10. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.blah.blah.blah.  
  
A/N: Ok guys, I haven't really updated this story in a while; I've been busy writing my 'Through the veil' story. Also, I know for the Gym thing that they would all be wearing the same thing in a private school, but who cares? It's my fanfic!  
  
Chapter 10: The Bet  
  
After explaining to Remus and Sirius what to do, James walked back beside Morgan and Lily.  
  
'This is going to be easy,' Thought James.  
  
'There's no way, James is going to win!' Lily thought eagerly.  
  
"Ok, let's get this over with," Morgan said, "Do you know how to play, James?"  
  
"Ummm.."  
  
"Ok! Here are the rules." Morgan said and started to give a detailed vision in what basketball is all about.  
  
"Alright! This seems simple enough, let's do this!" James said happily, maybe just to happily.  
  
"You can start with the ball," Morgan said.  
  
"First one to 10 baskets wins! Go!" Lily shouted.  
  
James grasped the ball and started to dribble slowly along the court. He went to take a shot; it started to soar towards the basket, until Morgan jumped up, caught the ball and dunked it into the basket.  
  
"2-0, Morgan," Lily said, eagerly.  
  
"Here! Why do you even try?" Morgan said, thrusting the ball hard into James chest.  
  
"Well, here's the thing, I've played basketball before!" James said smarty, eyeing Sirius and Remus. James shot the basketball; it magically was dunked into the basket.  
  
"Wha? When? How did you do that?" Morgan said. Still confused, James graciously handed the basketball to Morgan.  
  
"2-all" Lily said bitterly.  
  
Morgan dribbled the ball up to the basket and did a lay-up. "4-2, Morgan" Lily said.  
  
This went on for quite awhile. Morgan would get a point, then when James had the ball, it would magically soar through the basket. Everyone in the class was now watching, including Professor Silvia. Everyone was now dead silent, except for the mutterings of Remus and Sirius. (A/N: Suspicious?)  
  
"8-all," Lily said hoarsely.  
  
"One more basket, anyone can win!" Professor Silvia said excitedly, not knowing the bet or the outcome of the game.  
  
James started with the ball. Morgan was trying hard not for James to get closer to the hoop, but he was bigger. James went to dodge Morgan, but she kicked him hard in his 'Family Jewels'. James yelped in pain as Morgan grabbed the ball from his grasp and dribbled down to the hoop. She went to shoot it, but is soared out of her hands before she had a chance. The basketball rolled out of bounds.  
  
"But! I didn't do that! It wasn't me!" Morgan tried to explain as Sirius helped James up.  
  
"Then who did it?" Sirius smirked, "It's James' ball."  
  
James took the ball and shot it cleanly (yet very unusual for the angle he was standing at) into the hoop.  
  
"I guess this means I win," James said, not looking surprised at all. He started to walk towards Lily, but Morgan got to him first.  
  
Morgan slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"You cheated!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"I want a re-match!" She declared.  
  
"Prove it, then I play against you," James smirked. Morgan, furious, stomped into the change room.  
  
"Lily, darling, this means you owe me a date"  
  
"I don't owe you anything, Potter!" Lily said and stormed after Morgan.  
  
"Meet me, tomorrow, Lily. 8 o'clock!" James called after  
  
(A/N: Hey!!! I know this was short but whatever!! Until next time! Can anyone tell me how to do italics and bold lettering?) 


	11. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!  
  
Chapter 11: The Truth  
  
Lily stormed into the dormitory, after classes, following Morgan.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST, MORGAN," she screamed. "NOW THANKS TO YOU, I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH POTTER!"  
  
"GOD LILY! THIS ISN'T MY FAULT! THEY CHEATED! JAMES COULN'T BARE NOT EVER ASKING YOU OUT AGAIN SO THEY BEWITCHED THEY BALL!" Morgan yelled in her defense.  
  
"How could it not be your fault, you were the one playing!"  
  
"Lily, did it ever occur to you that YOU made the bet??" Morgan asked coldly.  
  
"Come on Morgan, you screwed up my life! I'm supposed to be enemies with James! Now I HAVE to go on a date with him!" Lily screeched.  
  
"I can't believe I'm having an argument on this," Morgan said bewildered, "Don't you get it Lily?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"THEY CHEATED! How can it be my fault if they cheated? I could have beaten him any day."  
  
"Whatever Morgan, I still have you to blame," Lily smirked.  
  
"That's nice to know!"  
  
"NOW I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH POTTER, MORGAN! I DON'T THINK YOU GET IT."  
  
"Lily, I think I do. I can't believe I'm defending myself! You're in denial, Lily! YOU LIKE JAMES," Morgan screamed. Lily turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"COULD YOU BOTH STOP IT!!!" Jeannie said, standing at the door.  
  
"Just get out of this, Jeannie!" Lily said madly.  
  
"NO! You're fighting over NOTHING! Morgan, you're a great basketball player, don't worry about it. And, Lily, this isn't Morgan's fault! You got into this mess; you have to get yourself out."  
  
"You don't know anything! Just leave, ok?" Lily splattered at Jeannie. Jeannie rushed out of the room and down into the common room.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, LILY? YOU'RE BEING SUCH AN ASS!" Morgan screamed, as she walked over to her bed and drew the curtains tightly to show lily she didn't want to argue anymore.  
  
***  
  
Jeannie rushed down the stairs and walked across the common room and sat by the window, directly beside the boy's stairwell. She ran her hands through her bright blonde hair.  
  
'How can she act like thi--' Jeannie asked herself, but was cut off by the cheering up the stairwell.  
  
'What is that?' Jeannie thought to herself, she creped up the stairs and put her ear to the door. She listened hard.  
  
(A/N: This is what is happening inside the dorm.)  
  
"WWOOOOO!!!!" James screamed for joy as he popped opened up a bottle of butterbeer.  
  
"That was awesome!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Thanks you guys!! Now I get to go to on a date with Ms. Evans!!" James said.  
  
"So, now you're being all posh?" Remus laughed.  
  
"NO!! I'm practicing to be like you, moony, a gentleman!"  
  
"Why, thank-you," Remus said, gulping down the butterbeer in his hand.  
  
"That was really fast thinking, prongs!" Sirius said.  
  
"Of course it is!" James said, "How else could I have won?"  
  
"You can't really have won any other way, unless you jinxed Morgan. Wingardium Leviosa is really the only spell you could do to enchant the ball." Remus muttered.  
  
"Who cares? CHEERS!" Sirius said raising his glass.  
  
"Cheers!" The four yelled and they all clinked their drinks together.  
  
Jeannie gasped.  
  
'I knew they cheated! Morgan would never lose to James! I have to tell Lily and Morgan!' Jeannie thought. She hurried up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
*** In a near by broom closet.  
  
Narcissia grabbed Malfoy's back and drew him closer to her. He rubbed his hands around her hips.  
  
"Black, I." Malfoy began.  
  
"Don't speak," She said and deepened their kiss.  
  
***  
  
"Lily, they cheated," Jeannie said, sitting on the edge of Lily's bed, trying to convince Lily.  
  
"It's not Morgan's fault at all, Lils. I heard them, they bewitched the ball. She had no chance," Jeannie explained.  
  
"I-I just don't know what-what to think," Lily said between her sniffles, "I don't know how to feel..."  
  
"Oh, Lily," said Jeannie as she hugged her best friend, "It will all work out in the end, you're just confused."  
  
"I think I'll just rest for a bit," Lily said, yawning.  
  
"Ok, I'll wake you up for dinner," Jeannie said as she tucked Lily in.  
  
In Lily's dream.  
  
Lily was running through the thick forest. The branches clawed her robes as she ran harder, and faster.  
  
"JAMES," she screamed, "JAMES! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
A shrill cold laughter filled the air, a flash of green light shone in the distance. Lily ran into a clearing.  
  
"NNNOOOOOO.."  
  
Back in the real world.  
  
"Lily? Lily, it's almost 8 o'clock," Jeannie whispered. Lily fluttered her eyelids, her sweat stung her eyes.  
  
"Lily, are you ok? I let you sleep during dinner, I brought you up some food," Jeannie pointed to a tray by her bed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? What did you dream about?" Jeannie asked again.  
  
"I'm fine. What time is it?" Lily asked, trying to avoid the subject.  
  
"It's almost time for your date with James," Jeannie said, trying to hold her smile.  
  
A/N: OK!! I hope that was alright, I've had major writers block, for both of my stories. The thing with Narcissia and Malfoy, well, you'll see. REVIEW! Anyways, until next time! 


	12. Romance?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.I'm getting sick of this.  
  
A/N: Hey! I have a problem! My other story, 'Thought the veil', I have decided I want to bring characters from this story (like Morgan and Jeannie) to 'Through the veil'. Get it? Well, the problem is that there are going to be certain relationships that haven't established in this story, that I want to continue for 'Through the veil'. I'm going to have to write this REALLY fast...*sigh*  
  
Back to the story:  
  
Chapter 12: Romance?  
  
Lily quickly gulped down the food on the tray, Jeannie had left for her. Pork chops, potatoes, corn, beans.it was mush in her mouth. There was no flavor at all that touched her taste buds. She felt like a zombie, not caring what she looked like. Lily didn't want James to attract to her. She dreaded the moment where she would see James.  
  
'I can't go through with this,' Lily thought to herself, 'But why should I?'  
  
Lily opened the door leading to the common room.  
  
'Do I really have to go through with this?' She asked herself.  
  
Lily took one step down stairs.  
  
'I could pretend to go with him.'  
  
Lily took another step down the stairs.  
  
'.then tell him what I really think of him.'  
  
Another step downstairs.  
  
'Jeannie and Morgan are wrong, I don't like Potter! I can't!'  
  
Another step downstairs.  
  
'Potter will leave me alone, when I'm through with him,' Lily smirked.  
  
She finally reached the bottom of the stairwell, at walked to the portrait hole, waiting for James. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact mirror, she didn't want to look bad, for anyone, not just James. She combed her hand through her hair and dabbed a bit of lip gloss on.  
  
'There,' she thought, 'I don't look that bad!'  
  
"Getting beautiful, just for me?" said a voice behind Lily.  
  
"You wish, Potter," Lily replied.  
  
"Of course I do. And Lily?" James asked.  
  
"What?" Lily said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Can you call me James?"  
  
"Whatever. Let's do this thing."  
  
"What? Our date?" James suggested.  
  
"Ya!" Lily said, sounding like she had better things to do. Which she did, Lily thought.  
  
"Ladies first," James said and gestured for Lily to go first.  
  
***  
  
Sirius walked into the common room a while after waiting for James to return, he had gotten bored waiting. Morgan propped herself against the couch, reading. Her hair was down but out of the way of her face. Her blue eyes scanned the page as Sirius sat down beside her; she obviously didn't notice he was there, because she kept reading.  
  
'How you doin?' Sirius thought (A/N: LOL, Constance.), 'WAIT, I did NOT just think that. I can't like her, can I?'  
  
"What are you reading?" Sirius asked, starting a conversation.  
  
"Oh, hello, Sirius. Ummm.Witch Weekly!" She replied.  
  
"You read that?"  
  
"Yes, I like this stuff, and beside, I have nothing better to do," she laughed.  
  
"Oh, I see. Where is everyone?" Sirius asked, continuing his wanted conversation.  
  
"Lily and James are on a date," Morgan smirked, "Remus and Jeannie are in the library, and Peter is.well you never know where Peter is these days."  
  
"You're so right. What has gotten into him? He's never following us any more," said Sirius.  
  
"He seems so different this year, kind of like he's avoiding us," Morgan replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Anyways.where did you learn to play basketball so well?"  
  
"Well, I'm half-blood, so my parents agreed that I could go to Hogwarts only if I took Muggle School as well. So I took that until I was 11 years old. We had a gym class there, that's where I learnt sports. I take sports, like basketball and football (A/N: Soccer.) every summer," Morgan said.  
  
"That's so cool! I wish I could do something like that. But because of Voldemort, I can't leave the house," Sirius said.  
  
"I thought you left your family?" She asked.  
  
"Ya," Sirius said staring at his shoes, "I couldn't stand the whole lot of them, with their pure-blood issue, so I camp out with James. I think it's disgusting, my family, I mean!"  
  
"Good! I mean, you should, I would hate it if you had that issue" Morgan blushed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you would probably be in Slytherin and.and." Her voice suddenly got very quite and drifted off. Morgan looked up into Sirius's dark brown eyes. Sirius leaned closer. Morgan could feel his breath on her soft cheeks, they were about to kiss.  
  
"I can't," Morgan said suddenly.  
  
"Can't what?" Sirius said, very disappointed.  
  
"I.I just." Morgan stuttered  
  
'Come on, you can tell me," Sirius said hopefully.  
  
"I'm not going to lie," Morgan said standing up, "I don't want to be a girl you love for, like, a week then throw me aside for another!"  
  
"Morgan, I would never do that to you!" Sirius said, but Morgan wasn't convinced.  
  
"Sure!" Morgan said sarcastically, "Just like the dozens of girls you promised that to!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"Sirius, I really don't want to hear it," Morgan said as a tiny tear rolled down her face, "I don't want to get hurt."  
  
"Morgan--"  
  
"'Night Sirius," She dashed off into the girl's dormitory.  
  
***In the Library***  
  
"Huuuugh!" Jeannie suddenly screamed in frustration.  
  
"What?" Remus replied.  
  
They were both sitting in the library at a table in the far corner. Their homework plus many books were scattered across the table.  
  
"I just don't get this," Jeannie replied.  
  
"Maybe I could be in some assistance?"  
  
"Please!!"  
  
"Ok, what's the problem?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, I really just don't understand the all the properties of Moonstone. I looked in two different books and the properties are both different," Jeannie said her problem.  
  
"Which books did you use?" Remus asked politely.  
  
"Potion Ingredients and Their uses, and Rare House-hold Potion Ingredients," Jeannie replied, equally polite.  
  
"See, there's the problem! Those books are really old and out of date. Here, try this," Remus said as he handed a large red book. Jeannie reached for the book, her hand lightly touching (more like brushing) Remus's hand. Both of them had a jolt of shivers run through their spine. The looked into each others eyes and drew them closer. They kissed.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!!!" A scream erupted from the quite library, "MY LIBRARY WILL NOT BE USED FOR A MAKE-OUT CORNER!!!!!DETENTION!!!!GET-OUT, GET-OUT, GET- OUT!!!!"  
  
Embarrassed, Jeannie and Remus gathered up their stuff, very quickly, and ran out the library, with Madam Olfen (the Librarian) screaming at them.  
  
A/N: How was that? I was reading my early chapters, they suck, I think I've gotten better.*cheer, hug myself*.anyways. 


	13. In Your Head

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, accept Morgan and Jeannie.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys read what I thought about Harry Potter #3 movie.if not, PLEASE READ! Anyways.I think it got deleted by the fanfiction people!  
  
Back to the story:  
  
Chapter 13: Words and Thoughts  
  
James put his arm around Lily as they walked down the stairs to the Hogwarts grounds. Lily immediately removed from her shoulder.  
  
"What!?" James asked, "I thought we were on a date?"  
  
"I'll tell you what, Potter." Lily said, trying to sound calm.  
  
"What happened to James?" James asked.  
  
Ignoring what he said, Lily continued, "I can't believe you cheated. I almost lost a friendship and my dignity because of what you did! If you really like me, you should have earned my respect first, before stooping as low as to cheat!"  
  
"Don't give me that Lily," James said angrily, "What was I supposed to do?? You said I could never ask you out again if I lost. You know that I like you Lily, I wouldn't throw that away with a bet!"  
  
"Shut up James! You're not supposed to like me! We enemies, remember?" Lily shouted.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, Lily, I don't want to be enemies, and I don't think you do either," James said, replacing his had on Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!! Potter, do you think I'm special?" Lily asked aggressively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me! Do you think I'm special?"  
  
"Of course," Said James, answering the question.  
  
"Then do you always bet on things that you hold special to your heart, when you know your going to lose or is your ego to important for you?" Lily shouted in James face.  
  
"I didn't want to lose you," James replied, thinking he was going to be spared and finally win Lily's heart with a sweet line.  
  
"You never had me, Potter!" Lily said as she stormed back up the stairs.  
  
"What about our date?" James asked disappointed.  
  
In reply, Lily turned around and gave him 'the finger'!  
  
***  
  
Morgan lay awake, staring at the wall on her bed, thinking.  
  
'WHY, did I do that?' she asked herself.  
  
'Because, you didn't want to get hurt,' said a little voice in her head.  
  
'But is that all? Do I not want this that bad, to throw away a budding relationship?' She asked herself again.  
  
'Just follow your heart,' the voice said again.  
  
'It's telling me to stay away so I can't get hurt!' Morgan thought.  
  
'That's your brain! I said follow your heart.' the voice said smartly.  
  
At the next moment Lily stormed into the room. Morgan didn't reply, she didn't feel like talking.  
  
'I hope he got the message!' Lily smirked to herself, 'I don't want him to bug me any more!'  
  
Lily dived into her bed and drew the curtains. About a minute later, Jeannie came 'floating' in. She had a plastered smile across her face that didn't alter. She was way too happy.  
  
'I can't believe I did that,' Jeannie thought, touching her lips again to see if this was real, 'I think I'm in heaven!'  
  
***  
  
When Sirius entered the dorm, Peter was no where to be found. He clabbered into his bed and drew the curtains around him.  
  
'Whatever,' Sirius said sounding disappointed, 'Have I ever had girl troubles?'  
  
Remus entered a couple minutes later, and if seen would be described as 'out of it'. He had a dazed look on his face, it stayed there as he, too, climbed into his bed.  
  
'We kissed!' Remus said, touching his lip, to see if they were real.  
  
James didn't come up to the dorm for a while; he was on the Hogwarts ground, near his favorite tree by the lake. He was sitting in a picnic setting, the place of the 'would-be' date with Lily. He had packed desserts and fruit to snack on while Lily and he would talk and then Lily would finally like him. He would feed her grapes and they would be in love and live happily ever after.  
  
'That never happened! Wasn't even close.' James thought glumly.  
  
A/N: That was pretty short, I wanted to post the last chapter so I did.then I felt like doing more.so I did!!! Please check out my best friend story.her name is: padfoot_prongs6.until next time! 


	14. Your loss, My gain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...  
  
A/N: Well, the fan fiction staff deleted my 'points of views' cause it wasn't part of my story, oh well. Hats off to the people who did read it! I got loads of flames and a lot of people who agree with me! Ummm.I checked my last chapter, and it said it didn't exist, I don't know why..tell me if you don't understand this and I'll re-download the last chapter. I found out, right now, that my account was frozen because of my HP#3 chapter!! Just because it wasn't part of my story..stupid people!!! I also forgot to send my last 2 chapters to my beta reader, sorry!!!  
  
TO: Xhpxrawksx- Thanks so much for agreeing with me, even if I didn't understand what you said in the first paragraph, oh well, LOL! Anyways, GoF, I heard might be split into 2 movies, but they haven't decided yet! Please email me!  
  
Padfoot-prongs6- hey, I liked Ur last chapter!!! Email me! POTATOES! I'm gonna miss ya so much when I'm in Hawaii!  
  
Lightprincess- Hey, thanks for the review, I guess your right, and it won't be that bad if J.K Rowling approved it, but still.  
  
Luvsirius- I totally agree with you, I AM NOT A HARRY/HERMIONIE FAN!!! NO NO NO!!! I not sure if they are 'touchy-feely' in the movie, but they were touching each other, when the werewolf comes. I wouldn't touch a guy like that if I saw a monster, if you know what I mean?  
  
Phoenix- Your right! Everybody is entitled to their own opinion! I just happened to share it with my reviewers. Whatever!  
  
SB- thanks for the flame..my first couple of chapters I didn't have a beta reader.I have improved, but I'm not going to defend myself, so don't read this story!  
  
Jenette Black- Lol, thanks so much! I can't believe you cried, I feel so happy.  
  
Ceso- I'm so glad I finally heard from you!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!! Now back to the story:  
  
Chapter 14: Your loss, My gain  
  
Morgan woke up early. Her head was pounding; she didn't sleep well last night. Sirius crept in and out of her dreams. Morgan looked around the room; Lily and Jeannie were still sleeping. Morgan was usually the last person to wake up, especially on a Sunday Morning, but Morgan wasn't really tired.  
  
She climbed out of bed, grabbed her magazine and walked down to the common room still in her pajamas. She expected to be by herself, but someone was already waiting there.  
  
Professor McGonagall was sitting in an armchair, waiting patiently, but for what? For who? Morgan never saw Professor McGonagall before in the common room, except for when Lord Voldemort came into power. They were given daily lectures on safety throughout their 6th year.  
  
"Professor?" Morgan said curiously.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Fairweather! You are up early!" She replied.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. May I ask what you're doing here?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Certainly! I have to talk to Ms. Evans," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Well, Lily doesn't usually come down till much, MUCH later," Morgan said, "She likes to sleep in!"  
  
"I see, well, there is no sense in waiting. I think I'll leave," Professor McGonagall said, standing up.  
  
"Would you like me to give her a message, Professor?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Yes! Please tell Ms. Evans to see me this afternoon, as soon as possible. I should be in my office."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Thank-you, Ms. Fairweather! Good day," Professor McGonagall said and left through portrait.  
  
***Lily's dream***  
  
Lily was running through the forest, tree branches whipped at her face. Her body was stinging in pain and her breath got heaver with every step. She was tired, but she didn't stop running.  
  
She eventually ran into a clearing. A handsome, smiling, young man was standing before her.  
  
"James?" She asked.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"Harry?" Lily asked. But before he could answer, there was a flash of green light and shrill laughter filled the air.  
  
"NNOOOOO.."  
  
*** "Lily? Lily? Wake up!"  
  
"Lily, it's only a nightmare!"  
  
Lily bolted her eyes open. Jeannie and Morgan were standing over herself, with a worried look on their faces.  
  
"What?" Lily said.  
  
"Lily, you were screaming. Are you sure you're ok?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"Ya, Yes, I'm fine," Lily said, looking flustered.  
  
"Lily?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Ya,"  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, u mentioned James a lot." Morgan asked.  
  
"When?"  
  
"In your dream," Jeannie replied.  
  
"I.I.never mind," Lily muttered.  
  
"You can tell us anything, Lily." Jeannie said.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about, ok?" Lily said.  
  
"Ok," Jeannie said.  
  
"Professor McGonagall came to see you but you were still sleeping. She wants you to see her this afternoon!" Morgan remembered.  
  
"Do you know what it was about??" Lily questioned.  
  
"No idea, she said it was important," said Morgan.  
  
"Come on, let's eat, I'm starved," Jeannie said.  
  
All three of the girls sat away from the Marauders. They each had their own reasons, but didn't share them. They all piled food on their plates, as they chatted happily to one another.  
  
"So when is the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I think within the next 2 weeks.not really sure," Jeannie replied.  
  
"I really think I need to shop.I need a break from school," Lily said.  
  
"I agree." Morgan started to say, but was cut off by the booming voice of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry to interrupt your Sunday Lunch, but I have an important announcement to make," He started.  
  
"I wonder what it is." Jeannie said.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Because of recent.misbehaving.I regret to announce that we will be taking away Ms. Narcissia Black's Head Girl Badge. This means that Hogwarts needs a new Head Girl. Congratulations Lily Evans, to our new Head Girl!"  
  
A thunderous cheer aroused throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" Lily stammered.  
  
"Ms. Evans will you please report to Professor McGonagall to receive your duties and badge," Dumbledore said, "Please, continue with your lunch."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Lily said.  
  
"Well done, Lils!" Jeannie congratulated.  
  
"I wonder what misbehaving Black did?" Morgan said, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Who cares, I'm Head Girl again!" Lily shouted.  
  
*** (A/N: Remember, like 2 chapters ago, the thing with Malfoy and Narcissia? I guess the thing in the broom closet got a little out of hand, if you know what I mean.)***  
  
"Do you guys realize what this means?" James asked his friends.  
  
"What does what mean?" a vary clueless Peter said.  
  
"About Lily getting Head Girl," James said.  
  
"What then?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Lily and I will be spending loads of time together! I don't have to spend my time with that prat, Narcissia!"  
  
"I don't think she'll like that very much," Remus said.  
  
"Whatever, she will never be able to resist the Potter charm," James smirked.  
  
"Oh, I think she can, Potter," said a voice behind James.  
  
"LILY!" James said, "What I meant to say was.was."  
  
"I don't care, James, I'm here to tell you that, because we will be spending a lot of time together, don't expect to happen. Got it?" Lily said smartly.  
  
"Ya, sure," James said.  
  
Lily turned around and walked away from James sight.  
  
A/N: I'm having major writers block, I don't know what else should happen, EEKKK! Please help me with ideas, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Please read my 'Note to Readers'! If you didn't, it'll tell you that I'm going to HAWAII!!! Yippee! That means I won't be back for 2 ½ weeks! I hope my grandparents have internet, then I'm free sailing!!!! TTFN! 


	15. A near miss

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!  
  
A/N: I'm back from my vacation! Sorry for the inconvenience! This is the third time I've downloaded this chapter! The 2 times before, they were uploaded in one big block, I don't know why! I'm sorry!  
  
On to the story:  
  
Chapter 15: A near miss  
  
Lily lay on her bed thinking and staring blankly out the window at the forbidden forest. Red, orange, green and yellow leaves were falling and scattering on the browning grass. The sun had already set. According to the watch on Lily's wrist, it was about 5:00 in the morning.  
  
'I can't believe this,' Lily thought, 'I don't know if I should feel good or bad!'  
  
Lily continued so stare out at the grounds.  
  
'I mean, I'm so happy that I'm Head Girl, but...James is Head Boy!'  
  
Her thoughts stopped abruptly when she saw 3 figures walking along the grounds.  
  
'What,' She thought, 'are THEY doing?'  
  
Lily wanted to get a closer look. She ran out of her dormitory and into the common room.  
  
"I'm Head Girl!" Lily said to herself, trying to find an excuse for spying, "I should see if they're up to no good!"  
  
Lily pushed open the doors into the Hogwarts grounds. She spotted them instantly, heading towards the whomping willow. Lily ran out to the greenhouses, so she could get a better view.  
  
***  
  
James and Sirius peered around, waiting for Peter to transform and touch the knot in the tree to freeze it.  
  
"I hope nobody sees us. I wish I didn't lose my invisibility cloak," James said.  
  
"Don't worry, It's almost night, it's too dark for anyone to see us," Sirius said.  
  
"Exactly why we have to hurry," James chanted with a ghostly look on his face, "By this time, he would have transformed already."  
  
"Well, it IS Filch's fault. If only he didn't patrol the Gryffindor corridor, like, every minute!" Sirius argued.  
  
Lily watched in horror as Peter disappeared and a rat appeared, literally.  
  
'Oh My! What just happened?' Lily thought desperately, 'Where did he go?'  
  
She gazed at the boys again. One by one, they slipped down a hole near the tree's roots. Heart pounding, Lily grasped her wand.  
  
'I MUST know what they're doing!"  
  
She jogged down to the whomping willow where the boys once stood. Defrosted, the tree started to lash at her. Lily backed away cautiously, trying to spot the knot that froze the tree. She frantically spotted it and dogged the tree's branches. She reached out her hand and jabbed the knot. With much ease, Lily pressed the knot, the tree stopped abruptly. Suddenly, a great hole appeared near the roots of the tree. She slid down into it. When Lily reached the bottom of the slide, she peered around. She was in a tunnel; much like the one James had taken her in, but this on had a shallow ceiling. Lily heard a noise to her right.  
  
'They must have gone this way,' Lily thought to herself as she started to walk along the dark tunnel, 'How I would LOVE to catch Potter red-handed in whatever he's doing...maybe he would get expelled...but I shouldn't get my hopes up...'  
  
Lily bumped her head hard on the top of the tunnel.  
  
"Ouch! Lumos." she muttered as her wand lit up.  
  
About a few feet away, there was a set of crumbling stairs, covered in moss. Lily walked quietly up them and extinguished her wand right before she grasped the hatched above her.  
  
The trapdoor swung open with a loud creak. Hoping nobody heard her, she looked around. In the room around her, there was moth-eaten drapery, dusty floorboards and furniture with chunks missing from it. There was an eerie silence in the room.  
  
"What is this place and why would James, Sirius, and Peter be here? Why isn't Remus with them? What happened to that rat? What could they be plan-" Lily's thoughts were cut off by a loud crash and a howling noise in the room above.  
  
Lily climbed out of the tunnel and up onto the rotting floor. To her left, was another staircase, it was not covered with moss this time, but various claw marks and scratches. She tiptoed up the stairs as quietly as possible, she wanted to scare the boys and catch them red-handed.  
  
When she got to the top of the stairs, she was at the end of a dark, dreary hallway. There was a door ajar at the end. Lily made her way to the door and peered inside. To Lily's horror, she did not see 3 boys.  
  
A rat, similar to the one she saw outside, was scampering around a distressed 4-poster bed, a panting dog was chasing the rat, and a stag and a wolf were standing near the shadows. Lily did a double take. What seemed to be a wolf came out of the shadows. The wolf had a large drooling mouth, with long sharp teeth. His bushy brow was almost covering his red-glaring eyes, and his big paws were clawing the ground.  
  
It was a werewolf. (A/N: Like you didn't already know!)  
  
Lily's mind went blank with fear. A flood of shock jolted through her body like electricity. The werewolf must have smelt her fear, because within a flash, he had pounced through the door and pinned her to the ground. His mouth, full of drool, inched closer and closer to Lily's face. Her body trembled under the weight of the animal's body. The werewolf's jaw opened, as if to take a bit out of Lily's skin.  
  
BAM!  
  
The werewolf was flung across the hallway by the stag. The werewolf recovered easily, got up and charged towards the stag. The stag reared its hind legs and pushed off the wolf. Lily was still in shock to take in what was happening in front of her.  
  
A voice was pounding in her head. 'RUN!' it said. So she did.  
  
Lily bolted downstairs, just as the werewolf slashed the stag in the head. The stag stammered backwards into the wall, blinded by blood. From behind him, the great black dog started to take action and tackle the werewolf. Lily ran downstairs, flung open the trap door, and jumped down mossy staircase and into the secret passageway. From behind Lily, there was another crash; the werewolf appeared at the top of the trap door, blocking the light.  
  
Lily ran as fast as her legs could carry her and tried to find her wand in her pocket, but with no luck. The werewolf was gaining speed. Lily threw herself up the slide onto the Hogwarts ground, panting heavily. She backed up slowly as the werewolf emerged from the hole beside the whomping willow.  
  
The stag, still bloody by battle, jumped out of the hole, after the werewolf. The werewolf was preparing to pounce, but the stag was faster. The stag made to jump on Lily to get her out of the way, just as the werewolf took off from the ground to attack Lily. The stag was flying towards Lily.  
  
She shut her eyes, preparing for the pain.  
  
Instead of pain, Lily was gently was rolled out of the way. Lily's ears could hear the pounding of the wolf hitting the grass a few feet away. She lay there, for a moment, too scared to open her eyes. Something heavy was resting on her...  
  
'The stag?' she thought, thinking weakly of what was on top of her.  
  
Her eyes flashed open. What lay on her was not the stag, but James Potter. A bolt of butterflies shot up through her stomach and through the rest of her body. But then she noticed something...there were gashes across his forehead and torso, badly bleeding, just like the stags...  
  
Her mind went blank...her eyes were growing heavy...she was so tired.  
  
She turned her head to what was beside her. The werewolf had disappeared. Remus Lupin lay curled up; his hands wrapped around his knees. He was white and sweaty. Sirius Black was standing over him, attempting to lift Remus up, Peter Pettigrew was watching from a distance.  
  
The sun was peaking over the horizon. Its rays glared into Lily's eyes. Her eyelids were getting heavy. Her last memory of the night was James's face. Lily fainted from exhaustion in James's arms.  
  
***  
  
Lily woke with a start. Her head was pounding with thoughts that flooded through her brain like rushing water.  
  
'What happened?' Lily asked herself, searching her brain for information.  
  
She fluttered her eyes open. It took a while for things to come into view clearly. She was lying in a bed, at the end of the Hospital Wing. Through the curtains, Lily could see Madam Pomfrey's back was turned away from her. The curtain was pulled around Lily's bed.  
  
"Oh good! You're awake," Madam Pomfrey said, turning to Lily, "Drink this."  
  
She handed Lily a goblet full of a steaming blue liquid. Lily stared at it cautiously.  
  
"Don't be silly! It will make you feel a lot better! Oh yes...Professor Dumbledore has asked to see you, against my wishes of course. What you need is rest, not a lecture," Madam Pomfrey argued.  
  
Lily gagged as she gulped down the blue mixture. Madam Pomfrey walked out of sight, but returned a few minutes later to check on Lily. "What you need is some sun!" She said and drew back the curtains to the nearby window, revealing light and walked away.  
  
Lily viewed her surroundings. There were curtains pulled around 2 other beds in the wing, other than that, nobody else was there. She wanted to know more, her mind was craving information.  
  
'Where did the werewolf go? What happened to Remus.... what happened to James?'  
  
A bolt of worry shocked through Lily's body.  
  
'What about James?' She thought again. But Professor Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts again.  
  
'Ms. Evans! I'm so glad to see that you're awake!" He said, while sitting down on the chair beside her bed.  
  
"Professor!" Lily said eagerly, "Why do you need to see me?"  
  
"Lily, I think you already know the answer to that!"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"We really must talk about the incident last night. Hmmm...Let's start from the beginning.  
  
"Seven years ago, a family came to me. They wanted their son to attend to Hogwarts, yet there was a minor draw back to enrolling their son. You see Lily, not all people are what they seem to be," Professor Dumbledore began,  
  
"Deep inside you Lily, I know you know what I'm about to tell you. I cannot say this in public. I know we are in the Hospital wing, but even the walls have ears.  
  
What I can tell you, is to remember the last night's event. Remember not everyone is as they seem and think of the state of you fellow friends," He ended.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Professor, I don't understa-" Lily began. But she was cut off my Dumbledore, again.  
  
"And remember, Lily, no matter what is on the outside, it is what is on the inside that counts," and with those words, he left.  
  
Lily sat in her bed, thinking madly of what Dumbledore meant. She was searching her brain furiously for clues and answers. It was like something clicked inside her brain, like someone was feeding information in her head.  
  
'I understand!' She thought. 'Remus is a werewolf, THE werewolf. It is the only explanation of how the wolf disappeared and Remus appeared so quickly! It is what is on the inside that counts. Remus is a werewolf, but he is the nicest guy I know...  
  
'...He enrolled in Hogwarts, the same year the whomping willow was planted. He was the draw back of enrolling. I understand now! Once a month, he freezes the willow to get into the passageway that leads into a house. That explains his disappearances! But which house? It was really grungy in there...which house is like that in Hogsmead? The shrieking shack! It all makes sense now! Poor Remus...  
  
'...JAMES!' she thought urgently, 'How did James get there? How did he get hurt? Only the stag got hurt. James can't be the stag! That's impossible...or is it? How could he change into a stag? He's an animagus! James? No! I don't care if he's Head Boy, he can't be smart enough to transform into a stag. It's illegal! But why would James care if it's illegal? But there is no other explanation!'  
  
Lily threw the covers off her legs, to reveal white pajamas. She quietly rushed out of the hospital wing. Trying not to make much noise; she would never hear the end of it if Madam Pomfrey caught her.  
  
'I need to see Dumbledore!' She thought desperately. She flung open a few doors and rushed out into the hall. She was expecting to go to his office to find him, but no. Dumbledore was patiently waiting across the hall from the Hospital wing. His eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Professor! Professor," She began, but what would she say? Lily wanted to ask so many questions. She understood, but she wanted details! "I know!"  
  
'I know?' she thought, 'Is that all I really want to say? I need to know more! Will Dumbledore understand me?'  
  
"I knew you would find out quickly! And I must beg you not to tell anyone his secret. If this ever was let slip, Mr. Lupin would be in grave danger." He warned.  
  
"But I also know about James," She added.  
  
"Ahhh...yes, James. Well, I suggest that you talk to him about his secret. Good Afternoon, Ms. Evans. Please get your rest." He suggested, and walked off.  
  
Lily stood in corridor. After a while of pointless thinking, Lily turned and snuck back into the Hospital Wing.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hey I'm back. I'm so sorry this took such a long time! I got back from my vacation a week ago; it just took me a while to get settled in. Please review! No flames! Thanks, Yours Truly, -orligrl  
  
PS—this is the 3rd time I've downloaded this chapter. It keeps turning up on the site as one big block! I'm so sorry! If this continues, copy and paste it onto word and read it. It will be easier! Thanks, and sorry! 


	16. In the Hospital Wing

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about the last chapter. I was checking if my chapter downloaded alright and I was wrong! You probably know already, but it was in one big block, how frustrating...grrrr....Anyways...Just copy and paste it onto word...it will be easier to read that way.  
  
**To let you know, I was reading some story in our school library (not Harry Potter) and it had the word 'marauders' in it! I recognized it right away (obviously) I really didn't know what that word meant. So I looked it up. Do you know what it means? Well:  
  
To Maraud--means to steal, attack, to loot and to be like enemies or something. To be a marauder—means to do these things!  
  
I was super surprised cause I don't think that fits the description of James, Sirius, Remus or Peter! (Correct me if I'm wrong)!  
  
Anyways...on to the story:  
  
Chapter 16: In the Hospital Wing  
  
'How did you do it, Sirius?' Morgan bellowed, 'How did you sneak a werewolf out of the forbidden forest?'  
  
Sirius, Morgan, Jeannie and Peter were sitting in the deserted common room. Sirius and Morgan were arguing. It was their first conversation since Morgan stormed out on Sirius the other day.  
  
'What werewolf?' Sirius asked, showing those puppy-dog eyes and acting innocent.  
  
'God Sirius! You just told me a werewolf attacked Lily, James and Remus!!!" She screamed at him.  
  
"I...I...I," Sirius said, trying to think of an excuse. Morgan was fuming.  
  
"YOU just better hope Lily is ok! Agh!" Morgan pointed a finger at Sirius' face than pressed her palms into her eyelids, "Where did you get the idea to catch a werewolf. It could have killed someone! How ridiculous!"  
  
"Morgan, I..." Sirius tried to reach out for her, but she shook his hand away.  
  
"She just better be ok, Sirius! Or you'll have me to deal with!"  
  
"My pleasure!" Sirius grinned.  
  
Morgan struck her hand hard across Sirius' face. "NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" She screamed at Sirius, nose to nose. Morgan ran out of the common room.  
  
Jeannie rose from her armchair by the fire, following Morgan. She was quite pale and quiet, ever since the mention of Remus being attacked.  
  
Sirius tried to catch Jeannie's eyes. Jeannie always knew what Morgan was thinking and could usually explain her odd behavior. But Jeannie's eyes were transfixed to the ground.  
  
"Sorry. She gets like that when she's sad," Jeannie replied, almost like reading Sirius' thoughts. Jeannie left for the Hospital wing to catch Morgan and see Lily.  
  
Sirius rubbed the red spot on his face, formed by the slap.  
  
"I don't understand women!" Sirius muttered.  
  
"Who does?" Peter remarked, saying the first worthwhile thing for a while.  
  
"Remus understands, he understands everything. I think I'll go ask him about girls. Let's go see James and Remus now!"  
  
Sirius and Peter walked the long way to the hospital wing, not wanting to bump into Morgan.  
  
When they arrived, they found James and Remus, in neighboring beds, talking but still tired. Morgan, Jeannie and a healthy Lily were whispering like maniacs at Lily's bed.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're ok!" Squeaked Peter.  
  
"You can say that again," James said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Ummm....I'm so glad your ok!" Peter said, confused.  
  
"No stupid! Ugh! My body aches all over. Remus, mate, you have sharp claws!"  
  
"Not so loudly!" Remus warned.  
  
"Nobody will hear us over their gabfest!" James said, pointing at the girls.  
  
"Still..."Remus muttered, "I think Lily knows!"  
  
"What? How? She was delusional last night! She couldn't have guessed," Sirius said unconvincingly.  
  
"But she does know! I overheard Dumbledore talking to Lily this morning! Now, she probably thinks I'm a monster, a freak!"  
  
"Whatever, Remus, you're the nicest guy in the whole school. I'm surprised you're not in Hufflepuff! Or Ravenclaw for that matter," Sirius said.  
  
"Ya, well...she probably forgot once she found out about me," He said darkly.  
  
"Okay! HEY! You got some chocolate frogs," Sirius pointed out, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Where? I never noticed that! From who?" Remus asked.  
  
At the foot of his bed, there was a large box of chocolate frogs, with a large red ribbon wrapped around it.  
  
"Not sure!" Sirius said.  
  
"Wait, there's a card," Peter said. All four boys made a move to get the card. James scrambled out of bed and snatched the card form Remus' grip.  
  
"Hahaha!" James smirked.  
  
"Well? What does it say?" Remus said eagerly.  
  
"My dearest Remus," James mimicked in a high pitched voice, "I just heard! I feel so bad that you were attacked by a werewolf! What a dreadful thing! I hope you're ok! Enjoy the chocolate frogs! Love, Your Secret Admirer!"  
  
"Someone has a crush on Moony!" Sirius teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Remus blushed and threw a chocolate frog at him.  
  
Over in the corner, Lily, Morgan and Jeannie were whispering furiously. Well, Lily was only half listening, Jeannie was kind of out of it, but Morgan was doing most of the gossiping.  
  
"I mean, it was probably Sirius! Who else is stupid enough to do that? After all those rumors that he got a werewolf to attack Snape last year. Snape never admitted to it though, but there were eyewitnesses!" Morgan said furiously.  
  
"Ya..." Lily said, her eyes wandering around the hospital and settled on James Potter.  
  
His hair was messier than usual and had a wide grin of his face. James looked over at Lily. Their eyes met and locked on each other for a moment. Lily felt a jolt in the bottom of her stomach, as if she had skipped a stair. She felt her face grow hot and looked down at her hands.  
  
'NO!' she said sternly to herself, 'I can't like Potter! I can't, I can't, I can't! It won't happen! He's a prick, a prick, Lily!'  
  
"...Sirius is SO stupid! I know it's his fault, I just know it!" Morgan's voice came flooding back into Lily's ears.  
  
"Why is it that you hate Sirius all of a sudden?" Jeannie finally saying something, but sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well, he was the one who got the werewolf, who in turn, attacked, Lily, James and Remus!" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"No! I mean, you've just started talking badly of him. Besides, you have now proof he lured a werewolf. It's nearly impossible. Did something happen between you?" Jeannie asked smartly.  
  
"NO!" Morgan snapped defensively.  
  
"Sure, sure!" Lily said, sarcastically, joining in the conversation.  
  
"Well...actually..." Morgan murmured.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lily and Jeannie said in unison.  
  
"Well, something did happen..."  
  
"Spill!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"Ummm...the other night, Sirius made a move on me. We were about to kiss, when, I kind of told him off," She explained, head in her hands.  
  
"What did you say?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"I told him I couldn't be one of the girls he throws away for someone else. I don't want to be his whore!"  
  
"YOU, said that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, ya! It's not like I offended him," She muttered.  
  
"Well, I don't think anyone's ever told that to his face," Jeannie laughed truthfully.  
  
"Well, it's true!" Morgan said.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Morgan," Lily said.  
  
"Don't be! I'm not that disappointed. It wouldn't work out. James is way too protective over me. I may be his cousin, but I am older! Anyways, let's get off this topic. So...Jeannie, what about you and Remus?" Morgan smirked.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing," Jeannie blushed.  
  
"Ya, right!" Lily said, "You've had a crush on him since 5th year."  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"What about the night you spent in the library? You came back to bed with a dazed look on your face," Morgan teased.  
  
"I...I did, I mean, we did kiss," Jeannie muttered, while Morgan and Lily exchanged looks, "But don't get any ideas! It's a one time thing. I don't even think he likes me! We just kissed on the spur of the moment."  
  
"I don't think so. Remus isn't like Sirius. He'll only kiss someone if he actually likes someone," Morgan said.  
  
"But he is a Marauder, like Potter," Lily argued.  
  
"Remus is different!" Morgan said.  
  
"Remus is a friend of Sirius and Potter!" Lily said, angrily.  
  
"Will you both stop it?" Jeannie butted in, "It pissing me off! We don't know what Remus is thinking!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Morgan said.  
  
"We'll just wait and see what Remus thinks," Lily said.  
  
"Hey! Did you guys hear that there is gonna be a Halloween Ball?" Sirius said.  
  
"No! When?" Peter asked.  
  
"Uh...Halloween. October 31st." Sirius glared.  
  
"Ya, right!" Peter laughed.  
  
"Anyways...who do you guys plan on taking?" Sirius asked, ignoring Peter.  
  
"Not to sure," Remus said, looking at Jeannie out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"No one in particular," James said, trying to catch Lily's eyes, with no luck.  
  
"Whatever, James. We all know your going to ask Lily." Remus said.  
  
"None of your business," James said, chucking the last of the chocolate frogs at Remus' head.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Peter asked Sirius.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm going to go," Sirius said, truthfully.  
  
"WHAT?!" James yelled.  
  
"Well, what's the point? I don't want to go with anyone, all the girls will be fawning over me," Sirius joked.  
  
"And Morga--" Sirius cut himself off, realizing what he was going to say.  
  
"Morgan? What about her?" Remus asked accusingly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Sirius said quickly.  
  
**A/N: That was a pointless chapter! I know! Whichever, lol! I'm trying to make this story more serious, but I don't know how, I have no ideas. A little help please?  
  
Thanks for all the reviews:  
  
Angelbud2233: Hey thanks. I know, fanfiction.net has been messed up lately. I can't wait for your next chapter.  
  
Silverchystal77: Thanks so much! I appreciate it!  
  
Marauder03: Thanks, that's what I was going for.  
  
Stasiamez: I TOTALLY AGREE! I was reflecting on my story the other day and I really want to make it better, but I'm out of ideas! Have any ideas on how to help? Thanks!  
  
Rebelchic: I know! I don't know why it's like that! Stupid computer!  
  
RawBean: I really like your story too! You're on my Author Alert list. Please keep R&R!  
  
Simone/misty: I would never abandon a story, unless nobody else liked it!  
  
Sailor PPearl: Keep reading to find out!  
  
Luvsirius: I know, I don't know what's wrong.  
  
Pippinfan25: Okokokokok! I know I have a lot to do! Anyways...If u read the 5th Harry Potter book, you would know that Narcissia Black is Sirius' cousin and Lucius Malfoy's future wife.  
  
Insanebitch: That's nice! I wish I was in Hawaii for a LONG time too! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT STOP READING IT! And most of the reviews aren't from my 'little buddies'. The only person I know is my best fried: padfoot- prongs6!  
  
Teenage Drama Queen: Thanks so much!  
  
Summer Lyon: Thanks. I have a beta reader, and she's awesome!  
  
Ceso: I MISS YOU, WHERE R U?  
  
Anyways, Till next time!  
  
--orligrl 


	17. Lily's Vision

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!  
  
A/N: Hullo again! Sorry!! I've re-written this chapter over and over.....sorry for the wait! Actually, I was reading my previous chapters and they totally SUCK!!! I want to improve so badly now....my only horrible excuse is that it's my first fanfic.  
  
On to the story:  
  
Chapter 17: Lily's Vision  
  
"Settle down, settle down," Professor McGonagall called. It was a Friday afternoon. James and Remus were finally let out of the Hospital wing. The 7th year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's only wanted to talk.  
  
"I have more information regarding the upcoming Halloween Ball," everyone snapped to attention at the mention of the ball, "The ball will begin at 8 o'clock in the evening, next Saturday on Halloween. I would like to remind you that it is a masquerade ball, wear costumes to disguise yourself. At midnight the masks will come off and you can know the identity of your dancing partner. To celebrate Halloween, our Prefects have had the idea to hold various events throughout the day. The activity sheet will be posted in your common rooms; sign up if you want participate. You may be dismissed."  
  
"What kind of costume are you gonna wear?" Morgan asked as the three girls left the classroom.  
  
"No idea" Jeannie explained.  
  
"Same for me," Lily said, "so does this mean that I don't have to get a date for the ball?"  
  
"I guess you could," Morgan thought aloud, "But it wouldn't be any fun!"  
  
"Why?" Jeannie asked.  
  
"Well, it's fun to not know who everyone is. When nobody knows your identity, it's like you're free, you can do anything you want. You can dance with anybody you want and not have to worry about someone else getting jealous," Morgan pointed out.  
  
"Fair point," Lily said, "So we go dateless?"  
  
"I am!" Morgan said.  
  
"I guess I will too then," Jeannie replied.  
  
The three of them walked up to Gryffindor Tower chatting and gossiping. This was perfect. All of the girls wanted to avoid the boys in some sort of way. Jeannie was awkwardly avoiding the kiss with Remus, Morgan was pissed at Sirius because she thinks that he set off the werewolf and Lily was avoiding having to talk to James about knowing his secret.  
  
"Godric Gryffidor," Lily stated the Gryffindor password clearly at the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, they all walked inside and sat down in their usual place by the fire. Morgan picked up her new Witch Weekly magazine that arrived this morning, Jeannie started on her Charms homework and Lily took out her newest novel. The common room was quiet and deserted, except for 3 first years playing wizarding chess.  
  
"Oh! I have to go!" Morgan said, checking her watch.  
  
"Where? It's the weekend, we have no plans!" Jeannie said curiously.  
  
"Ummm...Remedial Potions?" Morgan suggested. Jeannie and Lily exchanged looks, but Morgan didn't wait for her approval because she was out of the door.  
  
"Remedial Potions?" Lily repeated.  
  
"What's up with her? Since when was Morgan failing Potions?" Jeannie wondered aloud, but gave it no more thought and continued her homework. They spent their night by the fire, reading and occasionally chatting. Jeannie busied herself by trying to finish more homework. Lily fluttered her eyes shut; her book was getting boring and she was so tired. Maybe staying up late last night wasn't the best idea, Lily thought to herself.  
  
Lily was running in a forest, again. She was afraid. She had the urge to find James, no not urge. Lily HAD to find James. It was important.  
  
"James?! This isn't funny anymore! Come out, right now! James?" Lily heard herself saying. There were cries in the distance. Lily whipped her head around and sprinted in the opposite direction. She came across a clearing. James was lying there motionless; blood was trickling down his forehead. James' glasses had fallen off his face but his eyes were open, the pupils were rolling back into his head.  
  
"James?!" Lily whispered in fear. Out of nowhere, a hooded figure appeared, hunching over James' motionless body. The hooded figure raised his wand, pointed it at James' chest and mumbled something. James screamed in pain.  
  
There was a flash of green light.  
  
James was dead.  
  
Lily screamed, there was another flash of green light. Lily shut her eyes tight. There was an eerie silence.  
  
"LILY!! Lily wake up!!" Lily was shaken awake by none other than James. Jeannie, Morgan, Remus and Sirius were all standing around Lily. Lily wasn't sitting on the comfy armchair, but on the cold hard floor. Her stomach churned unpleasantly, she rolled over on her side and threw up into the fire and extinguishing the flames. She turned to face the group and spotted James kneeling beside her.  
  
"You're not dead," Lily murmured as touched James' cheek.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Of course not!" James stammered.  
  
"Lily, are you okay? You fell asleep, you must have had nightmare, because you were screaming James' name," Jeannie said rushing down by Lily's side.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," Lily said. She tried to get to her feet, but was unsuccessful. She tried to stand but fell, and James caught her.  
  
"You're not fine. You're not in a right state. Come on let's get you to your room," James said, picking up Lily and started to carry her up the stairs to the Girl's dorm.  
  
"Thank you," She muttered. She was weak, James was right. Lily shut her eyes. James placed her down softly on her bed. James took a blanket off her floor and wrapped Lily in it, he knelt down a kissed her softly on the forehead. If Lily was in a right state, she would have slapped James away, but she wasn't. She smiled silently to her self as James said goodnight.  
  
Lily kicked herself mentally for liking the fact that James' was being sweet to her. Yet she was so tired, Lily spent half of the rest of her night debating her feelings. She concluded that she had only liked the kiss because she wasn't herself; she blamed it on the dream that she keeps having. She had let her guard down; she couldn't let that happen again. She was supposed to hate James, hate him with a passion.  
  
The next week flew by quickly. Nobody mentioned Lily's nightmare reaction again, except James. He asked her if she was feeling better and she replied bitterly, "Why wouldn't I be?" Other than that one meeting, Lily tried to avoid James.  
  
Morgan was acting strangely. She was humming under her breath, meeting with other girls in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and constantly tapping her foot and drumming her fingers on her desk. There was a reason for Morgan acting so oddly. Lily found her answer when Jeannie's shrieks were coming from the common room. Lily ran down to investigate.  
  
"Jeannie? Is everything alright?" Lily asked, running down the stairs.  
  
"Look at this?" Jeannie managed to say, pointing and the notice board. Lily ran over to her side and looked at the notes. All she read was about the upcoming Hogsmead weekends and how some kid lost his Charms textbook.  
  
"I don't see anything important," said a clueless Lily.  
  
"No...Look!" Jeannie said pointing to the 'Halloween Events Sign-up Sheet'. Lily scanned the page. She found her answer at the bottom of the page.  
  
...TALENT CONTEST  
  
--Jeffery Webber (Poetry reading)  
  
--Sirius Black (Comedy act)  
  
--Danielle Anderson (Dancing)  
  
--Morgan Fairchild (Performing with musical band)...  
  
"So this is what Morgan has been doing at Remedial Potions," Lily joked.  
  
"I didn't know she could sing!!" Jeannie exclaimed.  
  
"Did you know that everyone can sing? It just depends on whether or not they sing well!" Lily said cheerfully, maybe she had too much sugar today.  
  
"Whatever," Jeannie said, dismissing Lily's comment, "I have to talk to Morgan! I want to hear her sing!!"  
  
Jeannie didn't wait for Lily's answer; she dragged her out of the common room. She started to wander around the school.  
  
"Do you even know where she is?" Lily asked, annoyed that she was being dragged on an endless goose chase.  
  
"No idea, let's check the Library," Jeannie said, and sprinted up the staircase.  
  
They found Morgan talking quietly with a group of girls in the corner of the Library. Jeannie, being more mischievous than Lily had ever seen her, snuck behind one of the bookcases and listened intently to Morgan's conversation.  
  
"--So, I signed us up for the talent contest," Morgan said.  
  
"All we have to do is pick our song," A Ravenclaw girl with a really short black haircut said, Lily was pretty sure her name was Sarah Knight.  
  
"We have three good songs that are ready for performance," A 6th year girl with curly blonde hair said, checking a list on her parchment.  
  
"Which ones are they?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Ummm....." The girl with blonde hair checked her list, "We could perform--"  
  
A couple books fell from the shelf in front of the group. Jeannie's face appeared among the books. The girls stared at Jeannie, Jeannie gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Have you been spying on us?" A girl with silvery shoulder length hair asked.  
  
"Ummm...No!! I was just looking from a book," Jeannie said, and picked up a random book from the shelf, "See?"  
  
"Riiight," a girl said sarcastically, who had dark brown hair and bright brown eyes.  
  
"Okay....I'm Jeannie! What's your name?" Jeannie asked the group of girls, trying to act kind, but had a hint of jealously in her tone.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sarah Knight, from Ravenclaw," the girl with the black bob said, Lily was right.  
  
"Liberty Adams," Said the girl with curly blonde hair and shaking Jeannie's hand.  
  
"Hullo, I'm Isabelle Smith," the girl with silvery hair replied.  
  
"And I'm Courtney Thompson," Said the girl with dark brown hair.  
  
"So how did you guys meet Morgan?" Jeannie inquired.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," Morgan said, leaving the group of girls and rushing behind the shelf where Jeannie was hiding and Lily was mildly interested, standing off to the side.  
  
"Why were you spying on me?" Morgan said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"We wanted to find a book," Jeannie lied.  
  
"Jeannie!! Stop lying! What do you guys want to know so badly?" Morgan asked, staring at Lily and Jeannie.  
  
"Actually, Jeannie dragged me down her. We was wondering why you signed up for the talent contest, we didn't know you could sing!" Lily said truthfully.  
  
"It's a long story really," Morgan tried to explain, "It began at Christmas of last year. I was sing Christmas carols on night, and we all bumped into each other, like fate. It was kind of a 'spur of the moment' idea. Our idea began to develop, and we formed a band."  
  
"That's awesome, Morgs! Can we hear you sing?" Jeannie said eagerly.  
  
"No way! It's a surprise!" Morgan said, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to practice."  
  
"Satisfied?" Lily asked Jeannie, who nodded her head.  
  
The next week went by pretty fast. You could tell Morgan was getting nervous, she was snapping at everyone who was talking to her, she was pacing in her room every night and skipped meals saying that she was feeling sick. She would get her band to come at all times to talk or to practice.  
  
On Saturday, Halloween, Lily, Jeannie and Morgan woke up early. They were all glad that they didn't have to change into their robes. Lily quickly dressed herself in a cream colored sweater with form fitting Jeans. She gathered her hair back into a messy ponytail and applied a bit of makeup.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Lily called to her friends.  
  
"I'm almost ready," Jeannie said, buttoning up zipping up a white sweater over a pink shirt and a jean skirt, "Done!"  
  
"Morgan, are you sure you don't want to walk with us?" Lily asked Morgan, who was attempting to apply mascara with a shaky hand.  
  
"I'm fine; I have to meet the band in a half hour anyways. Go ahead without me," Morgan said, waving them goodbye.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you later," Jeannie said. Lily and Jeannie left Gryffindor Tower and made their way on the grounds. The grounds were transformed over night. There was a huge Ferris wheel, different game stands, a large stage and students walking by while eating different treats.  
  
"I had no idea this was going to be like a carnival!" Lily exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"This is amazing! What do you wanna do first?" Jeannie asked. "A few rounds of games?" Lily suggested.  
  
"Sure!" Jeannie said. They ran up to the nearest game both and started to compete against each other, to see who could get a ball into different sizes of hoops. Jeannie threw her ball into the smallest green hoop.  
  
"I win!" She exclaimed gleefully as the man handed her a stuffed teddy bear.  
  
"Best out of 3?" Lily asked.  
  
"You're on," Jeannie betted. Lily was about to throw her ball when she heard her name.  
  
"Hey Lily!"  
  
"Hullo Potter..." Lily said glumly, she didn't want her day to be ruined by Potter.  
  
"Mind if I win you a prize?" James asked, leaning on the counter.  
  
"No, that's okay, I think I can manage," Lily said bitterly, grasping the ball tighter in her hand.  
  
"Where are Sirius and Remus?" Jeannie inquired.  
  
"Sirius is practicing for the Talent show, while Remus is resting in the common room, He's sick again," James said, giving a meaningful look to Lily. Lily knew what that meant; it was the full moon last night. A jolt dropped in Lily's stomach as she reminded herself that she needed to talk to Potter about how she knew his secret.  
  
"So you're all by yourself?" Jeannie asked James nodded his head, "Care to spend the day with us?"  
  
"Jeannie," Lily hissed, the last thing Lily wanted was to spend her day with Potter.  
  
"I would love to," James said, ignoring Lily. Lily turned her back to Potter and faced Jeannie. Lily sighed, clenching her jaw.  
  
"It's your turn," Lily said, passing the ball to Jeannie.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Ms. Evans, a word if you please," It was Professor McGonagall. She was gliding down the rows of stands and heading towards them.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Lily asked, glad for the interruption.  
  
"I completely forgot! As Head Boy and Girl, you are required to judge the Talent Contest along with the Headmaster and Heads of Houses. Please report to the stage at noon. Sorry for the interruption, you may continue. Good day," Professor McGonagall briskly stated.  
  
"Good day, Professor," They all said in unison. The rest of the morning was spent with James hitting on Lily and Lily feeling as uncomfortably as ever. Jeannie was 'oblivious' to the happenings going on around her and just kept winning stuffed bears. Jeannie finally was carrying so many that she left James and Lily to drop them of in her room. Once Jeannie was out of sight, Lily turned on her heel and walked away from James.  
  
"Where are you going?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Away from you!" Lily said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I don't get it?"  
  
"What don't you get, Potter?" Lily said, annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you like me Lily? All I ever to is try, I try to be more nice, I try to be more mature and I try to be perfect. What's your problem? I want to know, Lily! What's wrong with me?" James said, angrily, grabbing Lily's wrist and spinning her around to face him. He tried to meet her gaze, but Lily only stared at the ground.  
  
"Do you really want me to tell you?"  
  
"Yes," James gulped.  
  
"I hate you, I'm sick of you. I hate how you think you're all that, I hate how you think you're the best at everything and I hate how you think you can get any girl. Once you deflate you head, you'll understand that you're NOT all that, that you're NOT the best at everything and that you CAN'T get every girl. I hate it," Lily screamed, now looking in his eyes, "The only reason you like me is because you can't have me and you NEVER will! So do me a favor and fuck off Potter, because I'm sick of seeing your face!"  
  
James' mouth dropped as Lily walked away from him. He was flabbergasted; he didn't know how to respond to this. Lily was right. James wanted what he couldn't have, he wanted Lily. He started to wander around the students, now noticing all the girls giggling and blushing in his direction. He truthfully never noticed them, not when he had Lily on his mind. James found himself standing in the lineup to get onto the Ferris wheel. The operator of the ride was stressful; he was filling up the seats, not caring if he split friends up. James found himself being guided into a seat beside a certain red-headed girl whose head was in her hands.  
  
"Hullo again," James said, Lily looked up. "Perfect," Lily responded, she tried to leave her seat on the ride, but the balding operator pushed the bar across their stomachs so they couldn't move, then the wheel started to turn and they were raised into the air.  
  
"Don't talk to me," Lily fumed, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Fine," James muttered grumpily and started to tap his fingers across the bars.  
  
"Why do you have to do that?" Lily said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Do what?" James asked, purposely angering her.  
  
"'Do what?'" Lily mimicked, "Stop tapping your fingers, it's giving me a headache."  
  
"Is Mister Potter bothering Princess Lily?" James asked smirking, not stopping tapping his fingers.  
  
"Shut up, don't call me that," Lily said, trying to turn her body away from him as the Ferris wheel made it's third spin around. James ignored her and continued to tap his fingers on the bar.  
  
"Stop that!!!" Lily screamed and grabbing James' hand in attempt to stop him. He did stop, he just stared at her.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, still holding his hand.  
  
"You're touching Mister Potter," James said playfully.  
  
"Don't get any ideas," Lily said though clenched teeth and dropped James' hand as if it was contagious. The ride came to an end in silence. The operator opened the bar to let them out. Lily immediately walked in the opposite direction of James.  
  
"Lily, wait!" James called after her.  
  
"What do you want this time, Potter? Come to annoy me again?" She asked coldly.  
  
"No, I just wanted to tell you that its 12 o'clock, we have to go judge the talent contest," James informed her, showing Lily his watch.  
  
"Fine," Lily said and headed towards the stage with James following closely behind.  
  
"Just on time," Professor McGonagall greeted them, "right this way."  
  
They followed her onto a platform beside the stage. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Bernhardt (Head of Ravenclaw), Professor Rohan (Head of Hufflepuff) and Professor Bode (Head of Slytherin) were already sitting at the table.  
  
"You will sit here. After each of the performances, you will reward the participants a certain amount of points, using these differently numbered cards," Professor McGonagall explained, pointing to the large numbered cards that were stacked in front of each of the judges, "The contest is about to begin, so take your seats!"  
  
Lily was disappointed to find that she had to sit next to Potter and was at the end of the table, so she couldn't strike up a conversation to ignore him. The crowd of students thickened as the time for the contest grew closer. Finally, at 12:30, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.  
  
"Welcome students! Welcome to the first ever Hogwarts Talent Contest. We are happy to introduce our first contestant, Jeffery Webber. He will be sharing his poetry."  
  
There was a polite round of applause as Dumbledore sat down and Jeffery Webber took the stage. Jeffery, a 3rd year, had odd poems to share, but his voice didn't quaver at all. At the end of his performance, there was uncertainty and few clapping. Lily rated him a '6'. Following Jeffery, there was a dancer, flamethrower, ballerina, piano player, solo singer, but nothing really mind-blowing or amazing. But then Sirius came on stage to give his comedy act. Sirius was really quite funny, Lily noted. Everybody laughed and ended up rolling on the floor, Lily had almost peed herself at one joke targeted towards the Slytherins. Lily awarded him a '9', while James awarded him a '10' and the teachers an '8'.  
  
"Thank you, thank you," Sirius said, bowing to his audience and leaving the stage.  
  
"Up next is an enlightening new band, which currently has no name," Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully and sitting back down.  
  
Morgan, Sarah Knight, Liberty Adams, Isabelle Smith and Courtney Thompson walked on stage. Sarah sat in front of the drum set, Isabelle on the keyboard, Liberty on the bass, Courtney on the guitar and Morgan stood in front of the magical microphone.  
  
The music began. Isabelle played a few cords on the keyboard, and then Courtney on the bass joined in. It was a sweet sounding song; Morgan flashed a playful smile and started to sing.  
  
"I wonder how I ever made it though a day,  
  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray?  
  
When you go in circles, all the scenery looks the same,  
  
And you don't know why,  
  
And I looked into your eyes,  
  
Where the road stretched out in front of me and I realized,  
  
Lily was shocked. She never knew Morgan could sing! Why would she keep this from us? Morgan sang softly, then guitar and drums exploded, and Morgan sang louder.  
  
"I never lived before your love,  
  
I never felt before your touch,  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive,  
  
But then again, how was it really living?  
  
I never lived before your love."  
  
Morgan belted out the high notes. James looked over his shoulder at Lily. He wanted her so bad, why was this so hard? Why couldn't she give him a chance? He wanted to give her everything.  
  
"I wanted more than just an ordinary life,  
  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky,  
  
I stand before you and my heart is in you hands,  
  
And I don't know how I survived without your kiss,  
  
Cause your giving me a reason to exist."  
  
Out of the corner of Lily's eyes, she could see James staring at her. She blushed and James turned away. What is wrong with me? Why have I changed so much? I'm supposed to be....what am I supposed to be? I'm not supposed to be acting like a dimwit of a girl who thinks James is God!  
  
"And I don't know why the sun decides to shine,  
  
But you breathed your love into me just in time,"  
  
Morgan sang the end of the song.  
  
"I never lived before you love,  
  
I never felt before your touch,  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive,  
  
But then again, how was it really living?  
  
I never lived, I never lived, I never lived before your love...."  
  
A thunderous roar erupted from the crowd. It was amazing, the band was phenomenal. Lily grabbed the '10' cue-card and stood up on her seat. She was screaming as loud as possible, waving her card around in the air and jumping up and down on her chair. Eventually, Lily made her way to sit back down, but noticed James. James was looking up her skirt, and had a stupid smile on his face. Lily's face turned sour. She raised her card high into the air and brought it down, full force, smacking James on the top of his head. In result, the card broke into.  
  
'Welcome back, Lily,' she thought to herself, satisfied as James rubbed his head.  
  
There were two more performances after Morgan's band played. Both came nowhere close to good, they were abysmal. At the end, Professor McGonagall tallied up the points of each of the performances and handed the results to Dumbledore. He walked on staged and cleared his voice.  
  
"Let's give another round of applause for the participants," Dumbledore said, there was more cheering as the participants walked on stage, "Everyone did a fantastic job, but I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here are the results: In third place, Danny Harden with his interesting display of fire breathing"  
  
A 4th year Ravenclaw with dark brown hair walked up to receive a small medal. There was a fair amount of cheering, the boy smiled and waved to the crowd.  
  
"In second place, Mister Black, for his hilarious display of comedy."  
  
Sirius walked from the line of participants, grinning broadly. As Dumbledore awarded him a silver medal, Sirius gave a thumbs up to James who was cheering loudly.  
  
"And first place goes to...drum roll please...Morgan Fairchild, Sarah Knight, Liberty Adams, Isabelle Smith and Courtney Thompson for their musical performance."  
  
There was a thunderous applause that arose from the crowd. Each of the band members shook hands with Dumbledore, then was handed a large trophy. Lily ran off the platform to meet Morgan, who was running to meet Lily. The collided together with a hug.  
  
"Congratulations Morgs!! You sang beautifully!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, Lils! I can't believe it. I was so nervous; I didn't think anything would come out of my mouth. It all paid off in the end....." Morgan said, then squealing with delight. Jeannie came running up beside them.  
  
"Morgan!! I never knew you had it in you!! I never knew you could sing, let alone sing like....like....that!! It was amazing!" Jeannie screamed, as the crowed all tried to congratulate the winners.  
  
"Thanks Jeannie!! Let's get out of here!" Morgan suggested.  
  
"I agree, let's start to get ready," Jeannie said.  
  
"Okay," replied Lily. The three of them walked up to the castle.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry! That took forever, I know!! I just wasn't satisfied with it or was too lazy to write, so I made myself sit and type all day!! Sorry for the wait....REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.......you get the idea!  
  
PS-- The song is by Kelly Clarkson and is entitled: "Before Your Love" 


	18. Surprising Endings?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Only the plot!!!  
  
A/N: Hey!! On the request of everybody who reviewed, I'll try to get this chapter up quicker than before!! This chapter is really confusing, and I'm having so much trouble writing it. If you have any questions, ask me in your reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 18: Surprising Endings?  
  
James, Sirius and Remus waited patiently in their dormitory for the Masquerade party. Sirius was fashioning a cape over his shoulders, in front of the mirror, dressed as a muggle vampire. He walked over to James and Remus, holding his mask loosely in his hands.  
  
"Why don't you guys get dressed? We have to be downstairs in 15 minutes," Sirius suggested, looking at the alarm clock beside one of the beds.  
  
"Sure," Remus said, putting down his book and walking over to his trunk.  
  
"Guess your right, Padfoot," James sighed, pulling off his shirt.  
  
"So, gonna dance with Evans tonight?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"Only if I can guess who she is..." James said.  
  
"Come off it James, she's the only one in the whole school who has red hair," Sirius said, tossing Remus' book over his shoulder.  
  
"She could have dyed her hair," Remus said.  
  
"Women always go to the extreme," Sirius muttered.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Sirius, James and Remus walked down to the Entrance Hall, waiting to be let in. Remus scratched his arms, fake fur...he was disguised as a werewolf, ironic joke. The three marauders chatted amongst themselves, until the doors of the Great Hall opened.  
  
They walked inside. It was breathtaking. The 4 house tables were cleared away, in place was a dance floor. There were small tables scattered around the large table of food, so that the tired party-goers could have a break. There was a large punch bowl, destined to be spiked by the end of the night and large trays of treats and candies. Candles floated in the air and there were pumpkins stacked on bails of hay. The lights were dim, but there was certain shine or sparkle to the Hall.  
  
The band started to play some mellow music as the room started to fill up. People came up with so many creative costume ideas...monsters, famous Quiddich players and someone managed to dress as muggles. James turned to face the other side of the hall, at that exact moment, in walked a group of girls; fairy, flapper girl, princess and a girl in a cat suit. No red hair...no Lily, James thought. He tried to look for Lily or at least someone he recognized.  
  
***  
  
Sirius and Remus sat at a table in the corner, having a round of butterbeer. Both of them trying to scan the room for girls who were not occupied by another guy and talking mildly. James was lucky, the boys noticed. A girl with short black hair as approaching James. The girl was wearing a black and red, skin-tight cat suit and was totally hitting on the disguised James.  
  
"Have any idea who that is?" Sirius asked Remus, pointing his attention to the cat suited girl.  
  
"The one hitting on James?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, her!"  
  
"I dunno, looks familiar, do you reckon she knows that's James?" Remus asked.  
  
"Probably not, when he's dressed like that!" Sirius remarked, "Anyways, I'm getting bored! As you can see, the ladies are getting restless without me!"  
  
Remus snorted in his butterbeer as Sirius walked around to the dance floor and approached a girl. Remus decided that he might as well dance, considering it would be very dull sitting by himself, at a corner table, drinking butterbeer. He got up and walked up to a girl with strawberry blonde hair, masked as a princess. The dress was yellow with a tight bodice and white flowing sleeves.  
  
"Care to dance, miss?" He asked politely.  
  
"My pleasure, good sir!" The girl replied, taking his offered hand. She gave on last look at her giggling group of friends before facing her disguised partner. They started to dance slowly to the magic tune. After a few moments of awkward silence, Remus stuck up a conversation.  
  
"May I ask you your name?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh no!! You'll have to find out my identity at midnight, when we take off the masks!" The girl replied.  
  
"Fair enough," Remus replied, "Well, what house are you in?"  
  
"That would give my identity away, and that's no fun, is it?" She smiled.  
  
"No fun at all," Remus laughed. They danced a couple dances, chatted away happily about they're favorite Quiddich teams, school subjects and they're surprised loathing against Severus Snape.  
  
"...and then a pile of sinksap was dumped on his greasy head," Laughed Remus. The girl's green eye's twinkled through her mask and she giggled intently.  
  
"Only a Marauder would think of something like that!" The girl inquired a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Me? A Marauder? Never!" Remus scoffed, hoping he could pass innocent.  
  
"Just sounds like someone I fan--I mean, know," The girl quickly covered, turning a slight shade pink.  
  
"So you like a Marauder, do you?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe...they can all be idiots at times," The girl argued, "Especially that Potter!"  
  
Something about how the disguised girl said that, sounded familiar. There was a slight twinge in Remus' stomach, but he ignored it.  
  
"Tell me if you see a certain Red-head, I've been dying to ask to her something," Remus asked.  
  
"Lily Evans is the only Red-head in the school, why would you want to talk to her? The only boy I've seen interested in Lily is James Potter," The girl smirked.  
  
"Yes, I have been dying to ask her a question, but I have no interest in her, I actually fancy another," Remus replied simply.  
  
"Ooo...Can you tell me?" The princess girl asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You might be her," Remus said, twirling the girl around him.  
  
"Fair point," The girl said. Remus and the Princess-dressed girl danced a bit more, but decided to split up. They had promised to meet up with each other at Midnight, so they could see each other's identities.  
  
Remus walked over to Sirius who was flirting with a girl dressed as a green fairy. He touched her arm and she smiled softly, grabbing his hand. Sirius whispered something in her ear and she blushed. Remus dragged Sirius away, before Sirius did something he would regret because he might drink to much butterbeer.  
  
"I'll look for you at midnight!" Sirius called after the giggling Fairy girl but then turned to Remus, "What!?"  
  
"Just helping you out, Padfoot, wouldn't want you do something you might regret," Remus said, sitting down at a table and resting his feet.  
  
"Like what? Shag her?" Sirius asked, sitting down beside Remus, he did have too much to drink, "because she did have a nice figure."  
  
Remus just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, who were you hanging out with?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That girl, there," Remus pointed out the Princess, who was now talking to the Green Fairy.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"I dunno," Remus said, disappointed.  
  
"You don't know her name?!!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"It's not like you know the Fairy girl's name," Remus glared, Sirius went silent, "Anyways, she's really sweet. Reminds me of--"  
  
"Jeannie?" Sirius smirked.  
  
"What?" Remus tried to act cool, but he could feel his face burning.  
  
"You heard me, Jeannie. I know you fancy her. Hogwart's walls do talk...so I did hear what you two did in the Library," Sirius smirked,  
  
"Now all you have to do is ask her out!"  
  
"I can't ask her out! She probably doesn't feel the same way about me anyways," Remus argued.  
  
"You don't know that, Moony!" Sirius said, grabbing himself some more butterbeer, "Ask her out!"  
  
"But I don't know where she is, or what she's disguised as," Remus explained, gabbing the spiked butterbeer away from Sirius.  
  
"Well, that Princess girl reminds you of Jeannie, it's most likely it is! So ask Princess Jeannie out," Sirius said, grabbing back the butterbeer and taking a large gulp.  
  
Remus didn't answer, he just thought about this intently. Why not ask Jeannie out? It's probably her anyways...if it reminded him of Jeannie, what are the chances she's not? The Princess girl acts like Jeannie, or I think she does. What do I have to lose? I'll ask her at midnight!  
  
A word of advice: Don't listen to a drunken guy, especially a drunk Marauder!!  
  
***  
  
"I had a fun time!" The raven haired girl said, dressed in a catsuit, to the disguised James.  
  
"Me, too," James said, only have listening and half praying it was Lily. The girl did sound very, very familiar. James looked at the girl through her mask and his stomach did a flip-flop.  
  
The eyes weren't green, but dark chocolate brown.  
  
"We better go back up to the castle, it's almost midnight. We'll be doing the identity revealing soon and I can really know who you are,"  
  
The girl laughed and got up from the grass and started to walk, "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, it's really hard to walk in this," James argued, slowly getting up from his spot, "I should have never dressed like this."  
  
"Why did you decide to wear that costume?" The cat girl asked.  
  
"Long story," James said, avoiding the subject. Actually, it wasn't that long, simple really. He dressed up as a knight, full suit of armor because he wanted to be Lily's knight in shining armor. Corny, that's how Sirius put it. But James didn't care; he just wanted Lily, by any means possible.  
  
"Oh, I see..." They walked up to the castle silently. Once in the doors, James and the cat girl walked into the middle of the dance floor, the same moment Professor Dumbledore was walking on stage to make a speech. James saw a sight of Sirius with a girl dressed as a Fairy and Remus with a pretty princess. But then something caught James' eyes. It was the princess...a strand of auburn red hair. The princess was wearing a wig, a blonde wig...it was Lily. James heart burned, he was with the wrong girl.  
  
"On the count of three, we shall reveal ourselves and take off the masks!!" Dumbledore announced to the eager disguised students.  
  
"1"  
  
"2"  
  
"3!!!"  
  
Midnight (James' POV)  
  
The Cat suited girl ripped off her mask, eager to see her blind date. James froze. It was Sarah Knight, the Ravenclaw girl who played the drums in Morgan's band. 'Oh god,' James thought, his last shred of hope disappeared, 'why me?'  
  
"Ummm...aren't you going to remove your helmet?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't think so...I have to go," James said desperately leaving the confused Sarah Knight behind in the crowd.  
  
Midnight (Sirius' POV)  
  
The now sober Sirius stripped off his Vampire mask to reveal his handsome face and turned to the Green Fairy girl, who was fumbling with her mask.  
  
"Here, let me help," Sirius said, untying the girls mask.  
  
"Thanks," the girl said and spun around to face the unmasked date.  
  
Both of them froze.  
  
It was Sirius!  
  
And it was Morgan!  
  
"You!" Sirius said, gawking at Morgan.  
  
"No, You!" Morgan laughed, "I can't believe this!"  
  
"Out of all people, I end up with you!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan said, punching Sirius lightly on the arm.  
  
"Nothing, it was a compliment!" Sirius said.  
  
"About what? Ending up with you? I hardly call that a compliment!" Morgan sniffed.  
  
This went on for a few minutes, both of them making a couple snide remarks and then setting off a full blown argument, with half the student body watching. But then it was like something clicked and at the same moment, both Morgan and Sirius jumped on each other and started to kiss each other madly.  
  
Midnight (Jeannie's POV)  
  
Jeannie fumbled with her fingers and praying that the guy beside her was Remus. She flattened out her pretty blue Flapper-girl dress and then her hat, right before Dumbledore announced it was midnight.  
  
"1"  
  
"2"  
  
"3!!!"  
  
Jeannie shut her eyes as she undid her mask. She cautiously opened her eyes. And, like James, her heart dropped into her stomach.  
  
"Hullo, lovely!" Amos Diggory said, behind his toothy grin. Jeannie was speechless. Why did she, out of all people, end up with Diggory? He may be in Ravenclaw, but he was stupid and horny!  
  
"Goodbye, Ugly!" Jeannie said, and walked away from Diggory.  
  
Midnight (Remus' POV)  
  
"1"  
  
"2"  
  
"Jeannie--Will you go out with me?"  
  
"3"  
  
The Princess girl ripped off her mask.  
  
"Now, Remus, where did you ever get the idea that I was Jeannie?" Lily laughed as she folded up her mask in her hands and looked at Remus in the eyes.  
  
"What? Lily? I thought you were Jeannie!!" Remus laughed nervously.  
  
"Hmmm...no!" Lily said, "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Long story, but in a nutshell, it has something to do with: Drunk Sirius...Familiar Princess...and Jeannie..." Remus laughed.  
  
"Well, never take advice from Sirius....especially when he's drunk," Lily said.  
  
"Very true!!"  
  
"So...when has this crush developed on Jeannie?" Lily smirked.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Remus said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "What? Faux fur is itchy!' Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Remus!" Lily urged.  
  
"Since the beginning of the year..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And? We...uhh...kissed in--" Remus started to say, confused.  
  
"The Library, I know! Jeannie told me!" Lily said.  
  
"What else did you want to know?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing...this is just so great!" Lily said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I guess you'll have to wait and find out...it's not really for me to tell anyways! You have to talk to Jeannie!!" Lily said, giddily.  
  
A/N:  
  
Phewf!! I'm finally done! It's taken me forever to get this finished...I just didn't know how to write it! If your confused or not...REVIEW ANYWAYS!! I know that you see that blue box in the left hand corner of the computer screen...CLICK IT AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Until next time, --Morgan 


	19. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, accept the plot!!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm trying to get my chapters done faster!! It may be a little bit slow this month (May) because I have a lot of dance and our recitals are coming up...please be patient!! Orligrl  
  
Recommendations: Okay, here are 3 stories that need more reviews, because they're super good!! There are some other stories you should check out on my favorite list!! Anyways, here are the stories that need more attention:  
  
--Our Story by Orligrl (and Patfootprongs6) this is my story!! Please read it, it's funny!! And it needs more reviews!!

--Mishmash by RawBean

--A Joke, A Kiss, A Journey of Love By Sheone

--Lily Evans: Extreme Daredevil By Storywritter10791

Anyways, on to the story...

* * *

Chapter 19: Dear Diary  
  
"One day your prince will come, mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is to stubborn to ask for directions," Morgan said to Lily, trying to keep a straight face, but tears were starting to form out of laughter. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed the candy from Morgan's hands.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You've eaten too much, it's my turn!" Lily smiled, starting on some Licorice Wands.  
  
"Fine," Morgan pouted.  
  
"Tell me again what happened last night," Jeannie asked, still amazed at what Morgan just told them. It was a Sunday afternoon and the girls were hanging out in their pajamas and eating junk food. All three girls were still tired from last nights events so they snuck up food from the kitchens and decided to relax for the whole of Sunday.  
  
"Ugh, I just told you," Morgan complained, still mad at being deprived of her candy.  
  
"Please, it's a good story!" Lily said simply, munching on Morgan's candy pastries.  
  
"Only if you give me some candy," Morgan bartered.  
  
"Here," Lily said, throwing some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans at Morgan.  
  
"Ok! So you wanna know?" Morgan asked, jumping off her bed and regaining her hyperness.  
  
"Yeah," Jeannie replied, lying on her stomach and propping her hands under her chin to hold her head up, like a little girl.  
  
"Alright. You know most of the story already, but whatever. So, I walk into the Great Hall with you, Lily and Sarah Knight. Eventually we separate and I walk over to the food table. This guy comes over, dressed as a vampire and starts to flirt with me. I play along because I see that my friends are all occupied. Jeannie with some loser, she probably thought it was Remus, but I knew better!"  
  
"Hey," Jeannie yelled, throwing a pillow at Morgan.  
  
"You wanted to hear the story! Anyways...I saw Lily with a werewolf and Sarah with a guy dressed as a Knight. I decided that I'll go for the vampire," Morgan laughed.  
  
"What happened next?" Lily asked, even though she knew the outcome.  
  
"After some...ummm...very interesting conversations, the werewolf came over, the same werewolf Lily was with. Anyways, the werewolf dragged the vampire away from me, scared if his friend would do anything he would regret later. But...the vampire promised to meet me at the revealing."  
  
"Sweet stuff," Jeannie giggled.  
  
"Very," Morgan continued, "Midnight came and I met up with him. Blah, blah, blah, the masks came off ...and it was Sirius. Me and Sirius!! We started to argue I bit...silly things, but then we just...you know!"  
  
"No we don't!" Lily said.  
  
"Yes you do!" Morgan argued.  
  
"Just tell us again!" Jeannie said.  
  
"Well, we kissed," Morgan said shyly. "Kissed?" Jeannie snorted, "More like full frontal snogging!"  
  
"Shut up!" Morgan said, throwing the nearest pillow at Jeannie's face.  
  
"Hey," Jeannie yelled, falling of the bed. Jeannie grabbed the pillow and threw it back, aiming for Morgan, but missing and hitting Lily in the stomach. Lily took the pillow from her bed and threw it back at Jeannie, feathers flying everywhere.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Morgan screamed, chucking pillows at her friends.  
  
The great pillow fight began.  
  
Pillows were swung everywhere. Morgan had cornered Lily and was about to take a swing, when Jeannie jumped, from the bed, on to Morgan, who collapsed. Lily was set free. "Ouch! Hey!" Morgan laughed as both Lily and Jeannie started to pound Morgan with the pillows.

* * *

**Common Room**

****

James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the empty Common Room as they heard some laughs and followed by crashes coming from the Girl's Dorm.  
  
"What the?" Remus muttered.  
  
"Maybe one of us should check what's going on up there," Sirius said.  
  
"You go," Remus said, pointing to James.  
  
"What? Why me?" James asked.  
  
"Just go, you're closest," Sirius said.  
  
"Fine, fine..." James said, getting up from his comfortable spot on the couch walking up to the foot of the bed. James grabbed the railing and hoisted himself up to the middle step and then the top step. Before the stairs melted away and turned into a slide, James put either foot on the side ledge of the stairs and held himself up by the railing. James was about to bang on the door, when the door itself opened up and Lily came running out into James. Lily came running out so fast that James staggered on to the steps, Lily in his arms. The steps melted away and James, with Lily in toe, slid down the 'stairs' and tumbled across the room, Lily hitting her head on the railing.  
  
"Bugger..." Lily whispered, though she landed softly, on James, she hit her head. Lily rubbed her head as she sat herself up, no intentions of moving because she was so dizzy.  
  
"Hem, hem," James coughed; he was sprawled out on the ground with Lily sitting on him.  
  
"Oh My God!! I'm so sorry!" Lily muttered, rolling herself off of James.  
  
"Not like I mind," James laughed intently. 'Now I've done it!! She's going to explode!!' James thought. He waited for Lily's retort, but it never came. Confused, he looked at Lily.  
  
Lily was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, with her head buried in her lap and her fingers rubbing her temples.  
  
"Lils, you ok?" Remus asked, sitting beside Lily. Lily didn't answer right away, "Lily?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...I'm ok, I just hit my head," Lily said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, joining the conversation.  
  
"I'll be fine," Lily whispered.  
  
"Here. Let me help you up," James insisted. Surprisingly, Lily didn't object, so James grasped her under the arms and hoisted her up on her feet.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured. He let go of Lily, so she could stand by herself, but she was so weak and dizzy that her knees buckled. Lily was about to hit the floor when James grabbed her again. But this time, instead of letting her go, he picked her up and carried Lily in his arms. Lily didn't say anything, her face was screwed up in pain...her head dropped...Lily had feinted.  
  
"What's going on?" Morgan called from the top of the newly formed stairs, Jeannie speechless at her side.  
  
"We have to take her to the Hospital Wing," James said urgently, running out of the Common Room, Lily in his arms, before anyone could say anything. James ran out into the hallway, and up onto the staircases. James started to breath deeply as he rounded the corner and up another flight of stairs. Quiddich did him good...  
  
James heard footsteps behind him as kicked open the Hospital Wing's door. "Mr. Potter!! Quiet, I have patients that need rest!! What is all the commotion?" A young Madam Pomfrey said running to greet James, "Miss Evans!!!! What happened? Explain yourself, Potter!"  
  
"She...hit her head and feinted," James said, telling the truth, but not saying how.  
  
"Very well, place her on the bed," Madame Pomfrey said, running back to her office. James gently placed Lily on the hospital bed. He stepped back and looked at Lily; she looked peaceful, even though she was in pain. He brushed some of her red hair off of her face, she looked so beautiful. James studied her lips, if only...  
  
_But why not?  
_  
James leaned in, over top of Lily. He shut his eyes....3 inches away...2 inches away...1 inch...  
  
Lily woke with a start and sat up on her bed. James for some reason, who was on her, fell off the bed.  
  
"What the?" Lily asked, but then there was a sharp pain in Lily's head and she clutched her forehead.  
  
"Lily...I...I'm sorry! I was just..." James stammered, but Lily wasn't listening.  
  
"Shit..." Lily muttered, rocking back and forth, clutching her head.  
  
"Sit back down, Miss Evans, you'll only get a bigger head ache," Madam Pomfrey said, returning with a steaming goblet. Lily reluctantly lied back down on the pillow as Madam Pomfrey fed her the goblet, "Mr. Potter, you can get off the floor and leave. Ms. Evans is in safe hands now, but thank you for your concern!"  
  
"I would prefer to stay with Lily," James said.  
  
"Well, there really isn't any need for you to stay..." Madam Pomfrey began but then the door exploded open and Jeannie and Morgan ran in, with Sirius and Remus at their heels.  
  
"I think...I'm going...to die," An exhausted Sirius said, between heavy breaths, clutching his side.  
  
"How...can you...run so...fast?" Remus asked Jeannie and Morgan.  
  
"Try taking one of Morgan's work out classes...then you'll understand," Jeannie said casually, then spotted James, "James!! Where's Lily? Is she alright?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but by the looks of it, she has a splitting headache. Madam Pomfrey is giving her some sleep potion now..." James said wearily.  
  
"I must insist that you all leave. Miss Evans needs her rest...she has a concussion; by the looks of it...it needs to be quiet. Shoo!!" Madam Pomfrey said, waving her arms madly trying to get them out of the Hospital Wing. The 5 of them left, without seeing Lily.  
  
"Bugger," Jeannie whispered as the door slammed in their faces.  
  
"Now what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I know one thing we could do," Morgan said coyly, facing Sirius. Sirius smiled, but didn't answer. He wrapped his hands around Morgan's back and pulled her closer, kissing her on the lips, deepening by the second. Remus and James looked at them confusedly, not knowing what happened the previous night.  
  
"Jeannie?" Remus whispered, pointing to the snogging couple. Jeannie just giggled.  
  
"Ok, ok...not here!" Jeannie laughed, and walked away. Remus and James ran after her, not wanting to stay where his best friends were making out...together.  
  
"Well? What's with Sirius and Morgan? Tell me!" Remus demanded, as he, Jeannie and a silent James strolled away from the Hospital Wing.  
  
"She was the Green Fairy," Jeannie replied.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Morgan was the Green Fairy at the Halloween Ball last night. She ended up with Sirius. One thing lead to another and here they are!" Jeannie laughed.  
  
"Ohhh..." Remus concluded. Remus turned around to look back at Sirius and Morgan, but they were no where in sight. 

**

* * *

**

**The next Day**

Morgan was helping herself to some toast when someone wrapped their hands around her waist, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Oh, Hey!" Morgan smiled at Sirius.  
  
"Hey! Hogsmeade Trip today," Sirius said, sitting beside Morgan.  
  
"Yes, so?" Morgan asked, taking a bite out of her toast.  
  
"Want to come with me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I was going to go visit Lily...but I'll come with you after," Morgan agreed.  
  
"Good stuff! So, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at," Sirius checked his watch, "11 o'clock?"  
  
"Perfect," Morgan said. Sirius kissed her goodbye and walked out of the Entrance Hall. Jeannie and Remus walked in after Sirius left.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Morgan singed between mouthfuls.  
  
"Morning!" Jeannie said, smiling.  
  
"What time did you guys go to bed?" Morgan asked, "You were still awake when I got back into the common room!"  
  
"Late," Remus yawned.  
  
"No wonder," Morgan laughed, "You two were looking very comfortable together by the fire!"  
  
"What? We didn't do anything..." Jeannie responded, her cheeks tinting pink.  
  
"Just homework," Defended Remus.  
  
"Exactly!" Morgan laughed, collecting her things and walking out of the Great Hall, "See you in the Hospital Wing, Jean!"

**

* * *

**

**Hospital Wing**

"There you are," said Morgan, waiting outside the Hospital Wing for Jeannie.  
  
"Sorry," Jeannie said, walking up to Morgan.  
  
"You and Remus must have been REALLY busy for you to be this late, if you know what I mean," Morgan smirked.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Jeannie said truthfully.  
  
"Riiight," Morgan laughed, walking into the Hospital Wing, Jeannie following.  
  
"Lily!!" Morgan yelled, "So glad to see you awake!!"  
  
"Not so loud," Wined Lily, "I've got a splitting headache."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jeannie asked Lily.  
  
"Horrid...I hit my head on the railing as I fell down the stairs...I fell on James...I couldn't get up, I was so dizzy...I really don't know what happened after that. And then I woke up and James was leaning over me. But right after that, Madam Pomfrey gave me a sleeping drought," Lily said, confused at the order of events.  
  
"So you don't know how you got here?" Morgan asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"No." Lily replied straightly.  
  
"James carried you up here, after you feinted," Jeannie laughed, "You didn't know?"  
  
"I had no idea, I must thank him!" Lily said, clueless.  
  
"God Lily, I think that bump on your head did some sever damage," Morgan said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Do you know why he did that?" Jeannie asked, smiling, looking Lily in the eyes.  
  
"Ummm...because I feinted?" Lily guessed.  
  
"Yes and no!" Morgan said, "He also carried you because he's madly in love with you!"  
  
"Loves me?!" Lily yelled hysterically.  
  
"Yes, love!" Jeannie replied.  
  
"He can't love me...a crush, maybe...you can't love someone...like me...when I don't even like him...ugh, this thinking makes my head hurt even more," Lily complained.  
  
"We'll leave you to rest and think what we said," Jeannie said, getting up from her chair.  
  
"Yes, I have to go meet Sirius now," Morgan said, looking at the clock on the wall: 10:55.  
  
"So are you two a couple, now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You should have seen them after they left the Hospital Wing last night," Jeannie smirked.  
  
"Get well soon, Lils...see you later!" Morgan smiled, ignoring Jeannie and walking out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

****

"Where to first?" Morgan asked Sirius, hand in hand.  
  
"Anywhere but outside, I'm freezing!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Fair enough...Three Broomsticks?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Sounds good," He smiled. They walked across the muddy street and into the Three Broomsticks. Morgan got them a table while Sirius paid for some drinks. When Sirius returned, Morgan was looking, with interest, to a table across the room.  
  
"Look," Morgan said, smiling and pointing to a table.  
  
"Where?" Sirius asked, sitting across the table from Morgan and setting the butterbeers down.  
  
"There," Morgan smiled.  
  
Sirius looked to where Morgan's finger was pointing. There, across the room was Jeannie and Remus, sitting together at a booth talking intently. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Interestingly enough, because we're together, Lily's in the hospital Wing and James is sulking or hiding...Jeannie and Remus has been spending a lot of time together," Morgan said.  
  
"Wonder what they're talking about?" Sirius wondered, and looked at Morgan, "Care to have some fun!"  
  
"Oh yes!" Morgan laughed. Both of them grabbed their butterbeers, walked up from their own table and walked in front of Jeannie and Remus' booth. Before invited to sit down, Morgan plopped herself beside Jeannie and Sirius sat down beside Remus.  
  
"Wh...what are you doing here?" Remus asked surprisingly.  
  
"It's a Hogsmeade trip, of course we're going to go to the Three Broomsticks!" Morgan laughed.  
  
"Do you have to sit with us?" Jeannie smiled, through her teeth.  
  
"Yes! We do!" Sirius said leaning across the table.  
  
"Why?" Remus said, glaring at Sirius.  
  
"To see what you're up to!" Morgan said cheerfully.  
  
"We're not up to anything, so you can leave. Now!" Jeannie said, still shocked.  
  
"I'm not finished my drink yet," Sirius said, taking a tiny gulp. Remus getting frustrated with the whole situation grabbed Sirius drink from his mouth and dunked it on top of Sirius head. You would expect Sirius to be mad, but he wiped the butterbeer out of his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I wonder why you did that." Sirius said, know perfectly why Remus would do something like that. Being best friends for almost 7 years, you learn what makes them happy, sad, their weak spots and how they get pissed off. Sirius knew how Remus got pissed off (well, one of the ways).  
  
"Don't start," Remus warned. Morgan was laughing, while Jeannie was still in shock.  
  
"I do think that Remus here is having a date!" Sirius said, "It's the only way to explain this." Sirius pointed to his soaked body.  
  
"A date? With whom?" Morgan smiled. Remus had his hand was covering his face, while Jeannie was still in shock, but her face was terribly flushed.  
  
"Why it must be our own little girl, Jeannie," Sirius said, mimicking shock.  
  
"No!" Morgan acted, pretending to faint, "But she's only a baby."  
  
"She's been plucked from the nest!" Sirius said, facing Remus, "How could you?"  
  
"Yes, Remus, How could you take our baby girl away from us? She's not ready for the world of men!" Morgan argued, sarcastically.  
  
"Morgan...you can stop now," Jeannie hissed.  
  
"I don't think we can leave...not until you admit what you were doing here," Sirius said, smugly, folding his arms across his chest. Morgan placed her elbows on the table and propped her head on her hands. Both were waiting for an explanation.  
  
After several awkward minutes, Morgan sighed, "Well?"  
  
"Why should we tell you? We have every right to be here," Jeannie said.  
  
"Oh come on...we already know why you're here, we're just getting you to admit it," Sirius said.  
  
"Then why can't you leave? You already know that we're having a...a...date" Remus argued.  
  
"It wasn't that hard, was it Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think we will be going now...thank you so much for admitting what you're doing here," Morgan laughed, getting up from her seat.  
  
"Shall we?" Sirius asked, offering Morgan his arm.  
  
"We shall!" Morgan said, slipping her arm through Sirius'. They started to walk out of the Three Broomsticks, when Morgan turned around.  
  
"Do take care of our baby, Remus," Morgan called back, sending Jeannie and Remus into a fit of redness, "Ta Ta!" 

* * *

Lily screamed as James' lifeless body dropped to the ground. A shrill laugh wafted through the air.

* * *

Lily woke with a start, cold sweat dripping down her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her shaky hand reached for a candle. She took a deep breath as the candle lit up her familiar surroundings and reached for her bed stand, where a thick black book lay. She opened it up, leaving off where she had last ended and wrote:

_November 2nd  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's happening again. Sometimes it varies, but mostly they are of James Potter dying. I don't understand this dream-- Why does it keep reoccurring? Why am I having it? What does it mean? It seems so real.  
  
Every time I wake up, I'm sweating and shaking all over, I wish it would stop. It doesn't make sense to me. In Divination we learnt about the meanings of dreams and whatnot, but this is so specific! I don't think that I could look up James Potter and Voldemort and find a meaning in my Divination textbook! What am I to do?  
  
On the lighter side, I'm feeling much better, though my dream just makes me more confused and my head starts to hurt even more. Madam Pomfrey has allowed me to rest in my own bed up in the Girl's Dormitory (where I am writing at the moment). I feel so much more comfortable here...where I can be in private.  
  
I think I can here someone coming. It might be Jeannie or Morgan. I don't want them to see you, Diary, for I have never told them about you. I write my darkest desires and thoughts in you...even if they are my dearest friends, I don't want to imagine what they would do if they found you! What if you are read? I cannot begin to imagine.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Lily Evans_

* * *

A/N: I'm dreadfully sorry that I couldn't update sooner. May is the month of many dance competitions, that I have been performing in!! {Might I add that we have done a great job so far...almost all golds} Anyways, next week I am attending an Art Trip to Minneapolis...I will be gone for 5 days...but don't worry, I'll update when I get back!  
  
Anyways, I'll try to update much faster!  
  
For those of you who read my THROUGH THE VEIL story...I would like to inform you that I am currently writing the long anticipated chapter!! Ya, me!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
PS—I don't know if the Italics showed up in this chapter....it was supposed to show up at Lily's Diary. Can someone explain how I do italics...PLEASE?


	20. Surprises, Surprises

Disclaimer: Ugh…I'm getting sick of writing this I ONLY own the plot! Got it? Good!

A/N: Hullo! Sorry for the long wait! I won't lie to you and say that I've been really busy…I was just too lazy to write this! Sorry—I'm having major writers block!! Bear with me!

Chapter 20: Surprises, Surprises

* * *

"I don't want to tell them," Jeannie complained, folding her arms across her chest.   
  
"They're going to find out anyways, why not save the embarrassment?" argued Remus, sitting back down on the couch, eyes scanning the empty common room.   
  
"That's exactly why we shouldn't tell them!" Jeannie said impatiently.   
  
"I know…I just don't want to keep us a secret anymore, I hate trying to sneak around people," Remus gazed in Jeannie's eyes, "Don't you want people to know?"   
  
"Yes! Yes, of course I do!" Jeannie said, dropping her gaze, "It's just…so hard…Morgan and Sirius already know!"   
  
"Yes, but nobody else does! I want everyone to know…the whole school, No; I want the whole world to know about us, Jean!" Remus said, exasperated, wrapping his arms around Jeannie's waist and pulling her into a hug. Jeannie grabbed his hand and entwining their fingers, while resting her head in Remus' chest.   
  
"Fine," Jeannie quietly laughed.

* * *

Lily awoke, wet with sweat and shaking. It took her a moment to remember where she was and forget the figure of James' motionless body. In the distance, she heard the soft pounding of the shower. Lily rose from her bed and pounded on the bathroom door, causing Morgan to stop her 'Shower Singing'.   
  
"Yes?" Morgan called from the bathroom.   
  
"Almost done in there? I have to go to the Loo!" Lily practically pleaded.   
  
"Give me a minute, I'll be out soon," Morgan called, turning off the shower. Lily sat back down on her bed, eyes glancing to the windows. A figure was walking across the grounds. Curious, Lily sped to the window, her body dripping over the windowsill, to get a better look. It was James…a jolt went of in the pit of Lily's stomach. A mixture of guilt and oddly enough, a feeling like she was soaring through the air.   
  
"What is he doing?" Lily asked herself, once she had 'landed'. James dragged his feet up to the school.   
  
"Lily? What are you doing?" It was Morgan, wrapped tightly in a towel. Lily ripped her eyes off of James.   
  
"I…ummm…saw something fly past the window, wanted to see what it was," Lily stuttered a led. Morgan was satisfied with the answer and turned her back to Lily, rummaging through her trunk trying to find a clean set of robes. With a sudden urge of her bladder, Lily rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.   
  
Her mind was still on James as she washed her hands in the sink.   
  
'What is his problem?' Lily thought silently, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste, "Why is he sulking all of a sudden? He wasn't like that before my accident…No that's silly…why would he be upset about me?' 

Lily tried to ignore her thoughts and started to focus on something else, but every time she tried to think of school or her friends, James came flooding back in to her memory.

"Damn you James…" She whispered furiously, blocking James from her thoughts the fourth time in a row. Lily brushed her red hair in to a half-ponytail and started to apply her makeup when she heard a rustling in the room beside her.

"Morgan?" Lily called…no reply. "Jeannie?" Lily tried, but still no answer.

Curious, Lily swung open the bathroom door to reveal a large black feathered owl, batting its wings patiently. Lily was taken back for a moment and wondered how it got into the dorm. She shrugged off the thought and wandered to the bird. She untied the thin letter from the bird's leg. At once, the bird flew off, but Lily didn't notice where it went, she was staring at the letter.

It was a letter from her sister, Petunia.

"What? She never sends me letters," Lily muttered to herself.

"Morgan?" Someone called from down stairs.

"No, Sirius…It's only me," Lily called back down.

"Well, if you see her, tell her to hurry, breakfast is almost over!" Sirius yelled to Lily.

"Sure thing," She called back. Lily decided to discard the letter for reading later, she was already late for breakfast and she was only half ready. Lily rushed back into the bathroom to change into her robes and finish applying her makeup. Satisfied, Lily tucked the letter in her back and waltzed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Lily spotted Morgan, Remus, Jeannie and Peter sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor table. She sat down beside Morgan and Peter and helping herself to a large bowl of porridge.

"Sirius was looking for you," Lily said to Morgan, who was scanning the Daily Prophet with dropping eyes.

"Was he? Where?" Morgan snapped out of her trance.

"No idea where he is now," Lily smiled, glad to be teasing her friend.

"Come on, Lils…where?" Morgan pleaded pathetically.

"I seriously have no idea," Lily laughed, "You could try the library."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Sirius Black? In the Library?"

"What's wrong with me going the Library," Sirius had appeared behind Morgan and was standing beside James.

"Everything. You forgot to say Hullo," Morgan laughed.

"Did I?" Sirius said, "Hullo then." He gave Morgan a peck on the cheek. James just sighed and tried to squeeze himself in between Morgan and Lily. Lily was surprised; she thought James would ignore her because he was supposed to be sad about her. With a tinge of jealously, Lily concluded he wasn't upset about her or maybe not upset at all.

"Here." James smiled, handing Lily a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Lily asked cautiously, "Not one of your pranks, I hope."

"No, no. It's a message from McGonagall that I just received," James said, staring at Lily as she unfolded the paper in her hands.

_Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans,_

_First of all, I would like to congratulate you on becoming our new Head Boy and Girl; I hope we do have a productive year together. We need to schedule a meeting with the prefects and I have something very important to discuss with you. 7th Year Gryffindor's have Transfiguration at the end of the day, please see me after class.__  
  
_

_--Professor McGonagall_

Lily handed back the crumpled parchment to James and continued to eat her porridge.

"Well?" James said, smiling.

"Well what?" Lily said, trying to be polite even though he annoyed her greatly. After all, James did help Lily when she was hurt.

"I was right."

"Right about what, James?" Lily said facing James, though grimacing at the thought of calling him by his first name.

"That we will be spending a **lot** of time together!" James said, before Lily could say something, he left the Gryffindor table and out of the Great Hall…turning many of the girls' heads.

"Why does he have to do that?" Lily muttered.

"Do what?" Peter asked, overhearing Lily.

"Be like himself," Lily said softly, making Peter laugh.

Jeannie, Morgan and Lily walked their way to their first class; History of Magic, Sirius, Peter and Remus trailing behind them.

"So you haven't opened it?" Jeannie asked Lily.

"No, I didn't have time to…but the thing is, my sister _never_ talks to me, so why would she send me a letter? I don't even know where she got that owl!" Lily wondered.

"Maybe that's why it's so important," Inquired Morgan.

"Maybe," Lily said, checking her watch, "We're late. Let's get to class."

Surprisingly, once Lily walked in class, James was already sitting there, badge shining, like a complimentary student.

Lily raised an eyebrow, curious as why James was acting so odd. Unluckily, on her account, the last seat left was right beside James.

"Good Morning Lily!" James said promptly as Lily sat down beside him.

"Uhh…Hullo, James," Lily said cautiously, opening up her notes as Professor Binns walked through the chalkboard and started to ramble on about the history of Giant wars. Within minutes, the room was half asleep and Lily was bored out of her mind. The only thing that kept her awake was James. He was the only one in the class taking notes and listening intently.

"Why?" Lily asked herself, "What is he up to? I can tell when he's guilty! I know he's up to something!" After awhile of Lily thinking of James, she felt guilty for actually thinking of Potter in the first place. Lily opened up her bag and rustled though it, coming across what she's looking for.

She carefully tore opened the letter and unfolded a crisp piece of pink paper.

"What the?" Lily whispered, handling the colored paper. She unfolded it and started to read rapidly.

_Mr. & Mrs. Evans_

_Request the pleasure of your company_

_At the marriage of their daughter_

_**Petunia Evans**_

_To_

**_Vernon__ Dursley_**

_At St. Mary's Church, __London__,_

_On New Year's Day, January 1st _

_At __2 o'clock___

_Please join us afterwards _

_For the reception _

_At the Savoy Hotel_

_RSVP by December 1st_

_To Mrs. Evans_

_Address: __431 Duchess Avenue___

_Telephone: (789)562-3148_

Lily was shocked, her mouth hung open as her trembling hand gripped the paper.

'Petunia is getting married? She is only 21! And to Vernon Dursly? Bloody hell; is this the same guy I met in the summer? The same fat and ugly boy? But I heard with my very own ears that Petunia didn't like the guy…why would she marry him? I bet it's for his money! That bitc--'

"Lily? What's wrong?" James had interrupted Lily's streaming flow of thoughts.

"Shut up!" Lily snapped, eyes narrowed.

"But, Princess…"

"Don't call me that! Don't even talk to me!" Lily whispered furiously. She turned her face back to the invitation. Lily was just about to put away the invitation when she noticed a second piece of paper on the envelope. Lily pulled it out, this time, the letter was hastily written on plain paper.

_Lily,_

_As you see, I'm engaged. The ring is gorgeous, too bad that you don't have one, a shame, isn't it? I also regret to ask you to be my Maid of Honor. The whole family, especially Mrs. Dursly, __Vernon__'s mother, feels it is proper to have my own sister at the wedding. She also proposed to me that you should be my Maid of Honor, how could I reject? Anyways, please come home from your 'school' at Christmas time, seeing as I have to fit you for your dress. The wedding is on New Year's Day, you can leave once the reception is finished._

_ --Petunia_

_PS} Bring a date. Nobody embarrassing…nobody of your 'kind'! If you don't have a date, I have one ready for you…you remember Gregory Smith, don't you?_

'Great, just great! First I have to go to the wedding, next I have to be Maid of Honor and lastly, I have to bring a date! Gregory Smith…nasty…the kid who was horny all the time! Who the hell am I going to bring?!" Lily thought furiously to herself.

"Lils? Is there anything wrong?" Jeannie had snuck up beside Lily's desk, blocking the curious James from view, "You seem very upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can find me a date," Lily said, thrusting the invitation and letter into Jeannie's hands. Confused, Jeannie scanned the paper, her eyes popping out at a certain point on the paper.

"Your sister is getting married?!" Jeannie asked, shocked.

"Shhh…not so loud! Yes, she's getting married! But the worst part is, I'm Maid of Honor and I have to bring a date…what an enjoyable way to spend my holiday!" Lily said sarcastically. Before the conversation could continue, the bell rang, and everyone was sent off to their next class.

* * *

Lily couldn't eat during lunch; she had that horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach when one feels nervous or sick. Lily stirred her soup absentmindedly, not touching it at all. Worried, Morgan came and sat down beside her, leaving Sirius.

"Lily, is everything all right? I mean, you didn't seem so well in History of Magic? Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yes…well, no." Lily said, not in the mood to tell anyone, even one of her best friends.

"What happened," Morgan asked.

When Lily didn't reply, Jeannie leaned over to Jeannie and whispered, "Her sister's getting married."

"Oh…" But Morgan still didn't get it, "Why is she upset that her sister's engaged?"

"Because she has to be Maid of Honor and find a date, all for their wedding day on New Year's," Jeannie explained rationally.

"Bloody Hell, that sucks!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Lily, why can't you just refuse to go?" James asked eavesdropping.

"I wasn't talking to you Potter…go ride a broomstick," Lily said, annoyed that James overheard her.

"Well, I can't, Lily…I have classes to attend," James said, obviously acting like an idiot, which made Lily roll her eyes. Frustrated, Lily wanted to be alone and marched out of the Great Hall, only to be seen again during the last class; Transfiguration.

"Take a stab at it, Ms. Fairweather…not a swishing movement," Professor McGonagall sternly corrected. The 7th years were attempting to turn a candle in to a kitten, "It's time to pack up, everyone, we will continue our efforts next class. Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, please come here."

Lily and James walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk as the rest of the class walked out of the room.

"I am sorry to say that we have all been busy these few weeks and you really must set up a meeting with the prefects. Shall we set a date?" Professor McGonagall said promptly.

"Yes, I believe that we should," Lily said mechanically, "How about tomorrow night?" Lily asked.

"Sorry, can't. I have Quiddich practice," James argued.

"Very well, what about Wednesday night?" Lily asked James.

"Perfect. Right after dinner?" James said.

"Sure," Lily said.

"Now that that's settled, I shall inform the prefects!" Professor McGonagall stated.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, Professor," Lily asked politely.

"Yes, there is. Please take a seat!" Professor McGonagall said, conjuring up two wooden chairs. Both Lily and James sat down, "Professor Dumbledore and I have notice that both of you have put aside your differences this year and have stopped bickering all the time. This shows great responsibility."

Lily laughed to herself; James gave Lily a harsh look.

"Yes, well, if it is all right with both of you, you may be granted with your own private dormitory. There you can have meetings, do your homework or any other duties you may do because you are Head Boy and Girl. The dormitory is very near the Gryffindor tower, so you won't be deprived of your friends," Professor McGonagall added, "I can give you a tour right now, and then you can make your final decision."

Both James and Lily were in shock…but Lily was in a horrid state, while James felt he was in heaven.

"Share a dormitory?" Lily asked cautiously, and then pointed to James, "With him?"

"Yes! We only propose this idea to mature, responsible Head Boys and Girls. Obviously, you two fit that description." Professor McGonagall said, folding her hands.

'NO WAY,' Lily protested in her mind.

"I think it's a smashing idea," James smiled, "Shall we take the tour now?"

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and walked out of the room, James walking briskly behind her. Lily was still in her chair, mouth wide with horror. James stopped in the doorway and turned to Lily.

"Coming?" He smiled.

Lily sighed and muttered, "I guess so."

Professor McGonagall lead them halfway up to the Gryffindor Common room, but made a de-tour. Instead of continuing to go strait up the stairway (which leads to the Fat Lady), McGonagall turned to the left down a narrow passageway to a statue of a stone angel. The angel's wings were fanned out wide, at her hair was flowing down her loose robes.

"Jellical" Professor McGonagall said, the angel's wings caved in around her, revealing a set of about 7 stairs. McGonagall casually walked up them, Lily and James following. Once Lily walked into the tiny Common room, her mind shred all of her doubts of staying with James and her eyes grew with excitement.

The room was tiny, but very cozy. The fire was ablaze, which made the room glow. The room was decorated in red and gold, a tribute for Gryffindor. The room was circular, with a high glass, ceiling in which you could see the sky very well. On one side of the room, there was a stone fireplace where there were two red leather chairs and a couch, on the other side, it was dedicated to a mini-library. There were two doors that lead out of the room. Each of those rooms had a 4-poster bed, dresser, closet, desk and bathroom.

"It's gorgeous," Lily whispered as McGonagall showed them around the dormitory.

"How would you care to stay in here?" Professor McGonagall asked James and Lily. And to James' surprise, Lily answered first.

"I would love to, it's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. Professor McGonagall turned to James.

"Mr. Potter? What about you?"

"Sure, why not?" James smiled, taking a second glance around the room.

'Stupid, stupid, Lily,' Lily mentally slapped herself, 'How could I forget about Potter…he'll be staying here with me…'

"Good! Well, I daresay you should move in tonight, before the holidays start!" Professor McGonagall smiled, before Lily could protest or change her mind, "A few ground rules!"

"Of course," murmured James.

"Firstly, just like in Gryffindor Tower, you are not allowed to go into each other's rooms! Just like the stair well collapse when one tries to climb it, something else happens to you when you attempt to go into the other's room! I trust none of you will try! Secondly, no one else is aloud to visit this dormitory, especially students from other houses. And last, respect each other's things, and no bickering! Is that clear?" Professor McGonagall instructed.

"As crystal," James said, smiling like Christmas had come early.

"Now, you two can set your own password so no one can come in…but don't change it so the other one cannot get in! You may also decorate your own rooms as you see fit," Professor McGonagall warned, "I daresay that you will want to get settled in by tonight, so I will leave you to it! If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know immediately. Remember Wednesday night; Prefect meeting!"

Professor McGonagall said, leaving an excited James and speechless Lily in their new Head's Dormitory.

A/N: Hello…sorry it took me forever to update!! Anyways, a few things to address:

1. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate all of them! I love it when I do get them!!

**Beth**: Actually, I surprisingly agree with everything you said! I do think Morgan is to perfect, and I'm debating weather or not I should make her have some horrid secret, thanks for the idea! ;) I'm also trying to make them act more mature, not like 12 year olds! I've gotten a review like that before! Also, my friend noted that they haven't had a prefect meeting or whatnot so I added their plans to have one in this chapter. Lol…yes I realize Voldemort is on the loose and I really haven't mentioned it…but I have a plan for Voldemort that will hopefully come soon in the story! :D…and last, I have had many complaints of people wanting to see more Lily/James action. It's building, don't worry…thus comes the Head Dorm…exciting things will happen there! Other than that, I'm glad u like my story (Personally, I think it sucks-ass!! I just don't have good ideas for this one and hope that I can finish it soon so I can start another one!)!

**Padfoot-prongs6**: Hello Samwise, long time no see…lol!! Had a fun time at HP… It's called a Lance…Hello? Hehee…email me!

**RawBean**: Full Frontal snogging…yes! They are from those books by Georgia Nicholson. Actually, the word just came to me and then I looked on my bedside table…and low and behold, there were the books…funny really. UPDATE YOUR STORY!!

**TO EVERYONE ELSE**: Thank you, I really appreciate all the reviews…I would also love to hear your ideas for the story!

2. GUESS WHAT I SAW ON THE WEEKEND? Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban…had to wait 2 hours in line with m bestest friend…good times. Personally, I enjoyed the movie. But I did feel it was very choppy, the people who played Lupin and Sirius were…weird (good actors but…ugly) and the storyline was choppy and sucked…they could have spent more time explaining things. Did you see the movie? I would love to hear what you guys thought about it in your reviews!

3. Well, please updates…tell me what you think, but be nice. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!

Anyways, until next time,

Orligrl


	21. Moving In

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...only the plot...  
  
A/N: Here's the next chappie...hope you like it! Sheesh...I really have nothing to say...for once!  
  
Chapter 21: Moving in  
  
Lily hastily threw her robes and junk into her trunk, packing up all the things that she had been living with for seven years.  
  
'Why did I agree with this again?' Lily thought to herself, 'Right....beautiful room...get away from Jeannie's snoring...has nothing to do with Potter. He's just a minor set back, that's all.'  
  
Lily was packed up fast, but not at all eager to leave; she still hadn't broken the news to Morgan and Jeannie. This was the part she had been dreading, why did things have to be so hard? Lily walked to the door of her formal dormitory. Morgan and Jeannie were sitting on the couch, being very silent.  
  
"Um..." Lily cleared her voice, "Can I talk to you two?"  
  
"You don't have to say anything, we already know," Jeannie said, hoarsely.  
  
"About me moving?" Lily asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes," Morgan simply replied.  
  
"How?" Lily asked. No reply, "How exactly did you hear?"  
  
"Well, it's not like James as a big mouth or anything," Morgan said, sarcastically. Lily frowned.  
  
"We overheard him talking...no bragging," Jeannie added, "Do you have to move?"  
  
"Well, it's not like I'm going to be far from the Gryffindor tower or leaving Hogwarts. You can visit all the time and stay over night; it'll be like having our own little place!" Lily said, trying to look on the bright side.  
  
"What about James?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Fuck James," Lily laughed desperately.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" James asked, poking his head out of the Boy's Dormitory. All three girls burst out laughing. James shrugged and returned to whatever he was doing.  
  
"We'll miss you," Morgan said, after the laughing died down.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere! We'll still spend loads of time together during classes and free time!" Lily smiled.  
  
"It won't be the same with out you, Lils," Jeannie sniffled. In reply, the three girls hugged each other, with some tears involved.  
  
"I know why you're doing this, mate," Sirius said smartly.  
  
"Enlighten me, Padfoot," James said, getting annoyed at Sirius for the tenth time that night.  
  
"Lily. You're only moving away from us, so you can be around Lily more, when you have no chance with her," Sirius said, obviously jealous.  
  
"Come on, Padfoot, we've been living in this dorm for almost 7 full years, I want some change," James said, not totally lying, "Give me a break! It's not like I won't ever see you again! And what do you mean I won't have a chance with Lily?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and drew the curtains around his bed, being silent for the rest of the night.  
  
"Don't worry about him," Remus said, flipping through Hogwarts: A History, "He's just mad."  
  
James sighed and continued to pack is clothes...then he heard his name... 'Fuck James'  
  
'What?' James thought, confused. He ran out to the Common Room, seeing three girl's on the couch, "Did someone say my name?"  
  
The three girls took one look at him and burst out laughing. James returned back into the dorm.  
  
"Is their something wrong with my hair?" James asked, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Not any different than it normally is," Remus laughed, "Why?"  
  
"I think Lily likes me!" James smiled.  
  
"And why, pray tell, do you think that?" Sirius' muffled voice came through.  
  
"Well she just said she wanted to fu--"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed, standing in the doorway.  
  
"I...ummm...I was just saying...I...hey, what are you doing up here?" James stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Lily glared at him.  
  
"I was going to ask when you're moving in the Head's Dormitory?" Lily bared through her teeth.  
  
"Very soon actually," James replied, waiting for Lily's reply, but it didn't come, she just walked out of the room. Sirius snickered behind the curtain. James drew back the curtains and hit Sirius with a pillow.  
  
"I do say, James, Lily seems very smitten with you," Sirius laughed, James hit him with the pillow again, "I'll miss you, Prongs...we all will!"  
  
"I know...but hey, now we can have are own parties there!" James smiled.  
  
"What about Lily? I don't think she'll allow that..." Remus asked.  
  
"We'll lock her up in a broom closet," James laughed.  
  
James and Lily had their trunks all packed and ready to go in the Common Room. James sullen faced friends, Sirius and Remus were standing with them, same with Lily's tear faced friends, Morgan and Jeannie.  
  
"Can't believe I'm leaving," Lily frowned.  
  
"We're leaving, Evans....I can't believe we're leaving," James corrected. Lily's already sad face, dropped.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Lily," Jeannie cried, hugging Lily.  
  
Lily patted Jeannie's back and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it, Jean, we'll have a sleepover together soon enough, once I'm settled in."  
  
"Alright, It just won't be the same without you," Jeannie wiped her tears and went to stand beside Morgan.  
  
"Well, bye," Sirius smiled sadly.  
  
"Stop blubbering everyone!" James said, thoroughly annoyed and everyone's sad eyes, "We'll both see you at meals and during classes and Quiddich games and all the free time we have, so stop being so sad! We're only moving down the hall!"  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
"James is right, don't worry about it!" Lily agreed, "So goodbye and we'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Yes...well, goodbye then," Remus said.  
  
"Bye," Jeannie sniffled.  
  
Morgan smiled, "I'll see you round, and we must make plans for our first party!"  
  
"Yes...party...sounds good," Sirius added, "Goodbye mate, won't be as fun with out you..."  
  
"Never is," James laughed, "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Lily smiled, taking one last look around the common room, "Let's go."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" James saluted; Lily rolled her eyes and walked out of the Gryffindor Tower, James marching behind her. Lily and James reached it to the Angel statue in silence.  
  
"Jellical," Lily stated the password as the Angel spread its wings and revealed their new dormitory. James offered to help Lily with her things, but she refused, dragging her trunk up the seven stairs into the common room.  
  
"It really is pretty," James said behind Lily, who was blocking the doorway.  
  
"Pretty, Potter?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Like I said; Pretty, now please...your blocking the doorway," He smirked. Lily scowled and briskly walked to the bigger bedroom.  
  
"I get this room," she smiled, chucking her bags in and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"This is going to be a long year," James muttered.  
  
Lily started to unpack right away, knowing that she won't have time to unpack later with all the homework she has. Lily started to unfold her clothes and robes, and hang them in her tiny closet. After that, she started to unpack her school books and supplies and organize them on her desk as well as her bookshelf. She was halfway finished unpacking her personals when she heard a noise coming from outside her new room.  
  
Bam! Bam! BAM!  
  
Lily's stomach did a flop, 'what was that?' She rushed out of her room, wand at the ready.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily fumed, seeing where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Exploding Snaps," James said, simply.  
  
"How is that possible, if you're playing by yourself?" Lily asked, smartly. James shrugged.  
  
"Care to play?"  
  
"NO!" Lily screamed, running in to her room and slamming to door so hard that it started to splinter and crack, she used her wand to fix it. Lily counted to '10' under her breath to make sure she wouldn't do anything she might regret. She lied down on her bed, fingering the pages of Hogwarts: A History. It was starting to get dark, so she had to light a candle on her bedside to see the pages. Lily was halfway through the chapter: Why you can't apparate into Hogwarts , when she felt her eyes grow heavy and breathing more deep.  
  
"James! Stop playing around; I hate it when you trick me! James, seriously!! Come out of wherever you're hiding!"  
  
A shrill cold laughter echoed in the distance, ricocheting off the trees.  
  
"James?"  
  
Lily started to sprint, cold sweat dripping down her neck and her breath rattling. She spotted him...James...  
  
"Wake up James, this isn't funny! James...wake up...James..." Lily cried, hot tears staining her pale face, shaking the motionless body with her hands. The insane laughter was back, stifling Lily's sobs. Lily let out a howl of pain and sadness...  
  
"LILY! Lily, wake up!" James was leaning over Lily, shaking her awake.  
  
"Wha--what's...going on?" Lily said, eyes cracking open, "Potter! What are you doing?"  
  
Lily surveyed James who was gripping her shoulders. He looked taken aback.  
  
"Well?" She stammered up the courage.  
  
"I...You were screaming! You kept screaming my name, Lily. You scared the hell out of me!" James explained, still not letting go of Lily.  
  
"Me? Scream your name? It must have been a nightmare if I mentioned you," Lily said, perfectly knowing what the dream was about, but then started to stare at James, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"But Lily..." James began, but stopped when Lily started to laugh and point at his face.  
  
"Now we know what happens when we go into each other's rooms!" Lily giggled.  
  
James leaped up from Lily and ran into her bathroom, peering in the mirror. McGonagall was right, something does happen when you go into a bedroom that's not your own. James' face was spouting, what seemed to be a very bad case of acne, large red boils.  
  
"MY FACE!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FACE?" James screamed, then ran out the door, Lily laughing hysterically and ran out behind him. James started to curse badly has he rubbed his face, attempting to clean his face, on a pillow. Just at that moment, the angel's wings opened and in walked Professor Hector and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing?" McGonagall asked, eyebrows raised, Lily stifled a laugh.  
  
"Nothing," James said sheepishly, refusing to move the pillow from his face.  
  
"Potter, remove that pillow at once so we can actually hear what your saying," Professor Hector rolled his eyes, like all Slytherin teacher, Professor Hector who taught DADA, was not fond of Gryffindors.  
  
"No way!" James protested.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall warned. James shook his head.  
  
"Accio Pillow!" Professor Hector raised his wand; the pillow flew from James' grasp (as did the several pillows on the couch, knocking Professor Hector down). Professor McGonagall gasped, as did Professor Hector did when he got up of the ground and Lily smirked.  
  
"Mister Potter! I thought I told you not to go into Ms. Evan's room! I told you that something would happen," Professor McGonagall said, eying the boils on James' face.  
  
"Honestly, Professor, nothing happened!" Lily said who was sitting down on the couch.  
  
"I'm not so sure, Minerva. Potter never was a trustworthy person!" Professor Hector smirked.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" James said.  
  
"Nothing happened, Professor! How could you even consider that," Lily said, eyes wide.  
  
"Then why were you in Ms. Evan's room, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.  
  
"I was...I was helping her with her bags," James lied, looking at Lily.  
  
"He's lying! I know that face, he's lying!" Hector sneered, eyes narrowed.  
  
"We'll see...Ms. Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes! Of course! He was carrying my bag in from outside, he was only helping me!" Lily said, outraged that her own teachers suspected that...she did something with her enemy, Potter. 'But is he my enemy?' Lily wondered, but turned back to McGonagall.  
  
"They're lying, Minerva, I can feel it! Let me prove them wrong," Hector frowned, practically begging McGonagall.  
  
"If you wish to, Hector. I'm sure they have nothing to hide," Professor McGonagall said, eyebrows crossed. Hector gave a triumphant smile.  
  
"Don't you dare move, I will be back!" Processor Hector sneered, running out of the room with a swish of his robes. Professor McGonagall sat down on the couch in between James and Lily.  
  
"Professor! This is an outrage, nothing happened...and nothing ever will!" Lily added angrily, Professor McGonagall rubbed her temples.  
  
"Oh, I know, Ms. Evans. Professor Hector has been rambling on about Mr. Potter and how he beat the Slytherins in Quiddich. He won't stop until he proves the Gryffindors aren't as good as Slytherins. Just bare with him for the moment and I promise you he'll leave you alone for the rest of the year," McGonagall tried to explain.  
  
"This is the dumbest thing I've ever had to do," James complained, "Can you at least remove these hideous things from my face?!"  
  
McGonagall laughed, despite the situation. With a wave of her wand, the boils on James' face disappeared to reveal his perfect face. If the girls were there, you could have heard them sigh and their knees collapsing.  
  
"Thank you," James smiled. A few moments later Professor Vector smashed through the door, carrying two vials of clear liquid. He hastily shoved one vial under McGonagall's nose.  
  
"You talk to Evans while I take Potter," He smiled, grabbing James' arm and leading him into the next room.  
  
"Well, Ms. Evans, let's give this a try," Professor McGonagall handing Lily the vial.  
  
"Do I seriously have to do this?" Lily said, eyebrows raised.  
  
"If I don't do it, Professor Hector will be on my case all year. It's not delightful when he's breathing down your neck," Professor McGonagall said, being surprisingly delightful...what has gotten into her?  
  
"Very well," Lily said, shooting back the truth potion, veritaserum. Lily's head jerked back and her eyes grew big and round.  
  
"Ms. Evans." Professor McGonagall acknowledged Lily "Did anything inappropriate happen with Mr. James Potter tonight?"  
  
"No! Nothing happened," Lily said simply, staring into space.  
  
"How exactly did Potter get into your room?"  
  
"He must have walked through the door, Professor," Lily said, not talking her gaze of the wall.  
  
"You misunderstood me, Ms. Evans," McGonagall corrected, though amused at what Lily said, "Why exactly did Potter enter your chambers?"  
  
"Potter told me I was screaming, screaming his name and how I scared him," Lily said, cocking her head to one side, as if examining something.  
  
"Why were you screaming? Did he hurt you?" McGonagall asked urgently.  
  
"He didn't hurt me, he would never hurt me...I was having one of my dreams again, those silly nightmares," Lily drowned out.  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"Yes. My occurring nightmares."  
  
"Care to explain, Ms. Evans?"  
  
"My occurring nightmares are about Potter," Lily said, eyes squinted as though trying to remember the one dream she wanted to forget.  
  
"And?" McGonagall pressed on.  
  
"I'm running through the forest, I can feel the branches scratching me...James is in clearing, usually dead...there is a green flash and...and a laughter that gives me a shiver down my spine...there's another flash and a white glowing orb appears in front of me...just hovering before my eyes. But it feels so real...like I...I can touch it," Lily reached out her hands as though actually attempting to grab something, her face smiling.  
  
But McGonagall's expression had turned stone cold.  
  
"Miss Evans, was this orb you saw, did it ever change colors?" McGonagall said cautiously, trying to make contact with Lily's adverted and dazed eyes.  
  
"No," Lily said, McGonagall sighed, face softening as if scolding herself about whatever worried thought entered her head.  
  
"...but it did glow brighter as I tried to reach for it....an...an entrancing light that then begin blind me...and then I wake up," Lily said, pupils still transfixed in front of her.  
  
McGonagall's head turned so fast toward Lily, her neck cracked and eyes wide.  
  
"What did you just say?" She asked urgently.  
  
"I said...the orb did glow brighter as I tried to reach for it...an entrancing light that then begin blind me...and then I wake up," Lily repeated. McGonagall's face showed no sign of emotion, but her cold grey eyes showed fear. McGonagall reached for her wand and waved it in front of Lily. Lily's eyes closed then opened to reveal her vivid green eyes.  
  
"Professor?" She questioned, looking at her frightful teacher.  
  
"I'm afraid I must take you to Professor Dumbledore, Ms. Evans," Professor McGonagall said, standing up from her seat.  
  
A/N: All done! Have more plans, so don't worry and I'll try to type it fast! And I know that it will make me type faster if you all REVIEW!!  
  
Press the blue box and update! So, until next time,  
  
--orligrl 


	22. Hypnosis

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been at my cottage and I made an account on ! My user name is: Orligrl! I'm writing a Draco/Ginny story- Check it out! Finally I'm back from my cottage doing some dance show for a week (I'm playing a Dust Bunny for a Live Big Comfy Couch Show…I know; I'm having an odd summer)!! Forgive me for the long wait!!**

**Chapter 22: Hypnosis **

Lily was rushed from her new dormitory by Professor McGonagall, heading towards the Headmaster's office. The truth potion had worn off Lily, who was now in a certain state of confusion; somewhere between shock and embarrassment. Lily had hoped she did not say anything that she would regret and wondered where on earth she was going with McGonagall.

"Professor?" Lily ventured, "What's going on? Where are we going? I'm not in trouble, am I?" There was no reply on behalf of McGonagall, so Lily continued, "Nothing happened between Potter and me!"

McGonagall's lips became very thin, almost like someone was taping her mouth shut, so she couldn't talk. McGonagall just kept walking so Lily followed, though reluctant.

"Licorice Wand," McGonagall said, voice shaking. The Gargoyles, for once were quiet, let open the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. Lily and McGonagall walked up the spiral stone staircase. McGonagall rapped on the door three times.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice wafted through the air.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have an issue," McGonagall began.

"I'm all ears," Dumbledore smiled gently, "Do sit down!" Dumbledore pointed to two large armchairs; Lily and McGonagall sat down, "How may I be of service?"

Lily exchanged a look with Professor McGonagall, having no idea to why she was here; nothing did happen with her and Potter…not like she wanted anything to happen.

"Professor, I have come to the conclusion that Ms. Evans is our 'Mystery Person'," McGonagall said, giving Dumbledore a certain look of significance, "She fits the description perfectly."

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said, leaning back in his armchair and holding his fingers in his lap; surveying Lily, "May I ask how you came to the conclusion, Minerva?"

"Certainly! She told me about the reoccurring dreams she was having, though she was under a truth potion," McGonagall said, briskly.

"Can you tell me about your dreams, Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily looked at McGonagall and back to Dumbledore, "I'm not sure what you mean, Professor."

"I see. Well, I can't begin to try and explain to you; your own dreams because they are your dreams, not mine. But, what I can do is send for Professor Vladimir, who will tell us if you are indeed the mystery person we've been searching the school for," Professor Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked toward a large birdcage, "Falkes, I will need for you to send for Ivan, immediately."

The young fire-red phoenix stretched its gold wings and flew out of the office; leaving a confused Lily in a shock of panic.

'_My goodness, what's happening to me? First Potter wakes me up from my nightmare, and then I get accused of hanky-panky with him…and now this! I have no idea what the hell is going on! Dreams…what dreams do they mean? And what do they mean by finding me; the mystery student? What could they possibly need to find out about me? What dreams—wait! They can't mean my nightmares…can they?_'

Professor Ivan Vladimir burst open the door with his fat belly. Professor Vladimir was a large superstitious Russian man with a large appetite, a heavy accent and a bushy black mustache. It was a mystery to most students as to how he could climb up the ladder or even fit through the trap door to teach divination every day.

"Professor Dumbledore, I came as fast as I can. What is all the commotion? How can I be of service?"

"Firstly, do sit down and secondly, I would like to ask you if you remember when you came to me at the beginning of term?"

"Of course I remember, Professor. I keep getting signs, everywhere I look or turn...and the signs keep getting stronger. Whoever this mysterious person is, they are very strong, very powerful. How I would love to teach them the ways of the stars. They could learn so much, Professor. Do you understand?" Vladimir spewed out in the utmost drama.

"I do, Ivan, I do. That is why I have brought you here. Minerva has kindly found our first suspect. If it is okay with you, Ms. Evans, I would like Professor Vladimir to perform a dream examination on you?" Dumbledore asked politely, Lily raised her eyebrows.

"A-a Dream E-examination?" She stuttered.

"Yes, Ms. Evans, a dream examination. Professor Vladimir will put you under hypnosis and you will be in a deep sleep," Professor Dumbledore chuckled to himself as if laughing about something he just thought of, he continued, "We shall watch to see what you do…or rather say."

"It's alright with me Professor, but I really don't see why I have to do this. I mean, what do I have to prove?" Lily asked, feeling totally out of place.

"Everything! You must prove everything. Now, Ivan, will you do the honors?" Dumbledore gestured. Vladimir nodded and pulled from his robes a gold chain with a dangling dark green emerald, waddled towards Lily's chair and squatted in front of her.

"R-right n-n-now? C-can't we do it lat-ter…or w-wait? W-why so s-s-soon?" Lily jittered, hands shaking.

"Shhh…" Vladimir shushed and started to wave the chain in front of Lily, enticing Lily's mind, until she was clear of thought.

* * *

A shrill, cold laughter.

Sparks of green.

Heavy rain.

Shocking lightning.

A bright light.

A distant gasp.

* * *

"On the count of three, you will awake from slumber. 1…2…3…snap"

Lily's eyes popped open, taking in her surroundings. Vladimir slowly put the gold chain away, hands shaking, McGonagall was on her feet, mouth hanging open and Dumbledore was surveying her closely, a smile tugging at his lips. Everyone was silent; an awkward silence; a silence where no one wants or knows what to say.

"W-what happened?" Lily broke the ice, face reddening when no one answered.

**A/N: Kk! All done! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. If there is a lack of reviews, I will delete this story…because it will be a waste time if nobody reads it!! I'll try and update A.S.A.P.**

****


	23. Unknown Abilities

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and original characters…yawn!!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I totally appreciate it; makes me happy. That's why I'm typing the next chapter as fast as I can. Enjoy!**

**Update: **"On the count of three, you will awake from slumber. 1…2…3…snap"

Lily's eyes popped open, taking in her surroundings. Vladimir slowly put the gold chain away, hands shaking, McGonagall was on her feet, mouth hanging open and Dumbledore was surveying her closely, a smile tugging at his lips. Everyone was silent; an awkward silence; a silence where no one wants or knows what to say.

"W-what happened?" Lily broke the ice, face reddening when no one answered.

**Chapter 23: Unknown Abilities**

After a few moments of more silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Ms. Evans, I wonder…do you have any recollection of your dreams?"

"I can see flashes of different things that are happening, but not the whole dream as a whole," Lily said, wondering where this was going.

"I see," Dumbledore said, clicking his teeth.

"Professor, I really don't understand this whole situation. Am I here because I can dream…?" Lily asked, voice quieting down at each word.

"In ways, yes. You have a special gift, Ms. Evans. Something, I'm sure, we can all learn from," Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor, if I can speak?" Professor Vladimir turned to Dumbledore, who nodded in reply, "Ms. Evans, you do have a special gift, a gift one could only die for. I do not believe you are in my Divination class?"

"No, I took Arithmacy…" Lily replied, feeling a bit awkward.

"I see…as professional in the theory of Divination, I would be honored to instruct Ms. Evans to further extend her abilities."

"May I ask what ability I have?" Lily said, a bit frustrated, not understanding what the Professors were talking about.

Vladimir turned to Dumbledore, silently asking whether he could tell Lily. Again, Dumbledore nodded, "Ms. Evans, you have signs of an early seer."

"A-a-a Seer? As in a psychic?" Lily hysterically asked.

"Yes, a very rare and useful gift. I believe, as a quick guess…you are beginning transformations as a _Vates Insomniorum_,_"_ Vladimir grinned.

"A what?" Lily asked.

"A Dream Seer, Ms. Evans," Professor McGonagall tutted.

"One that has involuntary dreams that see the future. Mostly what you see are true. But the truth comes in many forms to build that vision," Vladimir tried to explain.

"I don't understand…you must be mistaken. I couldn't possibly be…a…what you said I was…why me? Why now?" A flustered Lily asked.

"Can happen to anyone…anytime; know one knows…it just happens. One of those things," Dumbledore smiled.

"I understand…I just…can't explain," Lily tried to explain.

Dumbledore nodded.

"I would like for you to take an extra class, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore paused, flicking his wand and a folder appeared, labeled: Lily Evans, "I believe you have a few spares?"

"Yes. I-I finished a course in Muggle Studies extra early," Lily blushed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "If I'm not mistaken, are you not Muggle-born? Why did you take Muggle Studies?"

"I thought it would be interesting to learn from a wizard's perspective," Lily smiled.

"Out of all my years at Hogwarts, I've never heard that before," McGonagall sighed.

"Let's carry on, shall we?" Dumbledore turned back to his papers, "I think…Ivan, do you have room in your Divination class for another student? I feel that if it is alright with Ms. Evans, she can learn a bit about the subject and advance on her own abilities from there, if that takes private lessons, so be it."

"I have a lot of room in my class," Vladimir said bitterly.

"Excellent. Ms. Evans? Do you agree to the terms?"

"I guess s--" Lily began to say.

"Tremendous! You shall begin on Monday, Ms. Evans," Dumbledore, swirling his wand around the papers on his desk, made them disappear, "Now, is there anything else we must cover?"

"My Goodness!" McGonagall randomly shouted.

"What is it, Minerva?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Professor Hector…Mr. Potter…I left Professor Hector with James Potter…a delusional James Potter! Oh No, I forgot to check on them! I-I've got to go…" McGonagall nodded towards Dumbledore then ran out the door.

The remaining party laughed to themselves.

"I say. Well, I believe that is it, Ms. Evans, may I speak to you in private?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Lily said, remaining seated.

Once Professor Vladimir had left Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore turned to Lily.

"I have something to ask of you," Dumbledore said, Lily remained quiet so Dumbledore continued; "I feel that in the times of danger we can always use any help we can have to fight against evil. Ms. Evans, you have a rare gift, one in a million, a jewel that we don't want to fall into the wrong hands. I ask of you to tell me when your learning is complete."

"Yes, sir," Lily walked out the door, a little lost about what Dumbledore said. Right when Lily left the office, she felt like a brick had slammed in her head.

_'Oh, my God!__ I cannot believe this...Dream Seer? How did this happen to me? What's so special about me that I have this ability...I'm muggle born! How is this possible? I...I don't even know how to comprehend this...'_ Lily found herself walking back to Gryffindor Tower and was about to say the password when she remembered that this wasn't her home. Lily walked down the hall to an angel statue, behind it, her new home.

"Jellical," Lily sighed. The wings unfolded to reveal an odd sight.

James, still in a trance, was hanging upside down from the ceiling with Professor McGonagall and Professor Hector fighting over a wand; playing tug-a-war.

"Ummm…Excuse me? Professors?" Everyone was just as loud and did not hear Lily so, she screamed, "EXCUSE ME!!"

McGonagall and Hector snapped their necks towards Lily's direction. Both of them tidied themselves up, straightening their robes, after McGonagall seized the wand from Hector's grasp. Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What is he doing on the ceiling?" Lily tried not to stifle a laugh as she pointed to a mumbling delusional James on the ceiling.

"No need for explanation," McGonagall said, flustered, "Ms. Evans, will you pass me my wand at your feet?"

Lily raised her eyebrows at the wand that was already in McGonagall's hands, guessing that it was Hector's. Lily didn't even want to know what happened between the rival teachers. Lily picked the wand up at her feet and passed it to McGonagall.

"Thank you, dear. Now, will you excuse us? _We_ have a visit to the Headmaster's office," McGonagall grabbed Hector and dragged him out the door.

"Ummm…Professor, what do I do about Potter?" Lily asked turning to the hanging body.

"Let him down," McGonagall said, like it was the most obvious thing ever. Lily was about to ask how, but the Professor's were already out the door.

"Great…how am I going to do this? I could just leave him there…" Lily said, staring at James. He stirred; the truth potion was wearing off. His eyes fluttered open, and he started to scream, noticing that he was hanging upside down.

"AHH! Somebody get me down from here!! HELP, HELP!!" James was trying to wiggle himself free from the ceiling.

"Shut up, Potter," Lily said, but James obviously did not hear her. Lily tried to think of a way to let James down. But the only thing that came to mind was, "ACCIO, POTTER!"

James came flying down at Lily and crashed into her. Both of them rolled together into the wall.

"Thanks," James smiled down at Lily.

"No problem, just get off me," Lily said, trying not to smile.

"What if I don't want to?" James stubbornly asked.

"Then," Lily thought, "I'll have to hurt you, because I am in the most convenient spot."

"I would like to see the day when you--" James couldn't finish his sentence, because Lily kneed him so hard, he rolled off her.

"I'll be in my room," Lily smiled, stepping over James. Lily dived onto her bed, her big smile didn't disappear, '_What's wrong with me? Why am I smiling...not because of...him?'_

Lily was a bit tired of thinking, it had been a long day; moving in, the truth potion, the meeting at Dumbledore's office, James, James, James…._ 'Why can I not stop thinking of him?!'_

Once again, Lily shook the image of James from her head and changed into her pajamas. Lily had just finished brushing her teeth when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Lily called.

"It's me," James called from outside.

"Yes?" Lily walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"I-I have to tell you something," James stuttered.

"Umm…Alright…" Lily said, leaning in closer. But James didn't say anything; he grabbed her waist and put his other hand behind her head, leaned in and kissed Lily. Lily didn't resist, their kiss just deepened and Lily's insides were going wild and knees getting weak. Without warning James pulled away, didn't look at Lily and walked into his room. Lily stood there, not knowing to smile or start screaming, so her mouth just hung open. She couldn't make anything out of what just happened; it went by so fast.

_"What just happened?" Lily whispered to herself._

Lily slowly slid behind the shut door, sitting on the floor, with the biggest smile on, ever.

**A/N: Alright, all done!! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm surprised people actually like this story!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING-- it takes only one minute…and besides more reviews, the faster I update! Until next time….**


	24. Breakaway

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I own the plot!! Joy to me!!

**A/N:** I must sincerely apologize for the long wait...so sorry. I'm back, and in swing of school, so I must remember to update on this site. Anyways, please review; it will make me happy!!

**Recap:**

* * *

May I ask what ability I have?" Lily said, a bit frustrated, not understanding what the Professors were talking about.

Vladimir turned to Dumbledore, silently asking whether he could tell Lily. Again, Dumbledore nodded, "Ms. Evans, you have signs of an early seer."

"A-a-a Seer? As in a psychic?" Lily hysterically asked.

"Yes, a very rare and useful gift. I believe, as a quick guess...you are beginning transformations as a _Vates Insomniorum_,_"_ Vladimir grinned.

"A what?" Lily asked.

"A Dream Seer, Ms. Evans," Professor McGonagall tutted.

"One that has involuntary dreams that see the future. Mostly what you see are true. But the truth comes in many forms to build that vision," Vladimir tried to explain.

"I don't understand...you must be mistaken. I couldn't possibly be...a...what you said I was...why me? Why now?" A flustered Lily asked.

* * *

"Yes?" Lily called.

"It's me," James called from outside.

"Yes?" Lily walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"I-I have to tell you something," James stuttered.

"Umm...Alright..." Lily said, leaning in closer. But James didn't say anything; he grabbed her waist and put his other hand behind her head, leaned in and kissed Lily. Lily didn't resist, their kiss just deepened and Lily's insides were going wild and knees getting weak. Without warning James pulled away, didn't look at Lily and walked into his room. Lily stood there, not knowing to smile or start screaming, so her mouth just hung open. She couldn't make anything out of what just happened; it went by so fast.

"_What just happened?" Lily whispered to herself._

Lily slowly slid behind the shut door, sitting on the floor, with the biggest smile on, ever.

* * *

**Chapter 24:** Breakaway

Morgan voice wafted through the common room, as she sang from her dormitory.

Lily entered the common room, still in shock of what happened the night before. Luckily, for Lily, James was not in the Gryffindor Common Room, or the Head's common room.

Silently, she sat down beside Jeannie, Sirius and Remus. She whispered to them, "Why is Morgan singing?"

"She got some inspiration," Jeannie smirked at Sirius, who smiled in return, "She's been up there for an hour, writing songs for their band."

"Oh."

"You look different, Lily..." Remus began, eyes crossed, "You've changed."

"Have I? Well, I did do something different with my hair..."

"No! Not your looks...you've just changed. What happened last night?" Remus asked, werewolf senses tingling. He himself did not look very upbeat today.

"What? Nothing! Why?" Lily answered, just a little bit to quickly.

Everyone around her just exchanged looks. At that moment, James waltzed into the common room. Lily turned a bright shade of red, only Jeannie noticed. She looked between Lily and James, who at that moment exchanged shy looks.

"Wait a moment..." Jeannie said, waving her fingers between James and Lily.

"What?" James asked, rubbing the back of his neck, scared of what Jeannie might say.

"Did you two...?" Jeannie began, eyebrows furrowed, but then she smiled.

"Jeannie, Can I talk to you...now!" Lily said, rather harshly, grabbing Jeannie by the arm and dragging her up to her old Common Room. Morgan was sitting on her bed, madly scribbling things in her black notebook.

"Morgan! You may want to hear this!" Jeannie said, peevishly.

"What? I'm rather busy here...so, if it can wait..." Morgan said, not looking up from her notebook.

"I believe it has something to do with James and Lily," Jeannie cooed. Morgan's head snapped up, her brown hair flying.

"James and Lily...is it good news? Cause I've been stuck on the lyrics to this song for over an hour, and I need to work on it," Morgan sighed, pointing to her notebook.

"Well, I hope it's good news..." Jeannie said, slowly turning to Lily.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" Lily declared.

"Come on, Lils. We've known you for 7 years...and it's obvious to know when you're lying," Morgan said, wanting to get back to her writing.

"I...well, not me really...James...he...he...kissed me," Lily sighed, knowing it was no good to lie. With her luck, it would backfire on her.

"I knew it!" Jeannie smiled, nudging Morgan.

"Details please!" Morgan laughed, putting her pen down, thoroughly shocked.

Leaving out the part when Lily found out she was a_ Vates Insomniorum_, or a dream seer, she said, "I was in my room, getting ready for bed, when I heard a knock on my door. It was James...he told me he needed to tell me something. I leaned in to hear him...but he didn't say anything, he just...kissed me. It was over so fast..." Lily had a goofy smile on her face. But then she noticed Morgan and Jeannie staring at her, so she quickly wiped her smile away.

"And you didn't slap him or tell him off for doing so?" Morgan said, closed to amazed. Lily shook her head and looked at her hands.

"I told you she liked him," Jeannie muttered to Morgan.

"I do not!" Lily declared.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"Oh, goody! Just what I need...I do not like James Potter!"

"But Lily, you do," Morgan smiled.

"No! He's just a good kisser..." Lily said slowly, turning a slight shade of pink.

"Lily, admit it. It's okay to be different. No one will judge you..." Morgan said cautiously.

"No...I couldn't...he's my nemesis..." Lily said, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Not by the sounds of it, he isn't," Jeannie said, stifling back a giggle.

"This is great! James and Lily will finally be a couple! You two will be perfect..." Morgan said, poking fun at Lily,

"Don't get carried away, I'm not going to date him...ever!" Lily said, flustered.

"I guess we'll have to see," Jeannie said, shrugging her shoulders.

Lily muttered something about being hypocritical.

"Shut up, Lily...who cares what other people think! You've changed...you just have to breakaway," Morgan said sincerely. Morgan's blue grey eyes lit up, she grabbed her notebook, and kept muttering 'breakaway'.

"I think we should leave our artist," Jeannie said, pointing to Morgan as she and Lily locked arms.

"This sounds corny, I know...but...just follow your heart, Lily."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Girls," Sirius muttered as Lily dragged Jeannie out of the room.

"Well? What happened?" Remus demanded to James.

"What's it to you? Whatever happened with me and Lily, is between me and Lily," James said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So something did happen?" Remus asked.

"No! Besides, if something did, I wouldn't say. And neither would Lily."

"I don't think Lily is keeping anything to herself right now, mate," Sirius smiled, pointing to the girl's dormitory.

"Whatever...that doesn't mean you'll get anything out of me," said a stubborn James.

"We know something must have happened, because you're denying to tell us anything," Remus pointed out.

"Fine. I kissed her! Big deal!"

"YOU kissed Lily??? But you don't even have a black eye yet...or a bruise of any kind...not a scratch at all," Sirius said, waving his arms around James.

"This makes no sense...not even to me, mate. You're going to have to explain this," Remus said, edging his chair closer.

"I kissed her."

"We know that, you prick...give us details!" Sirius demanded.

"I don't know...I just decided I should kiss her. I had to take a chance...so I knocked on her room to kiss her. I did...she didn't pull away...but I panicked. I didn't know what to do...so I just pulled away...and I walked back to my room. I didn't say anything to her..." James said, staring at his hands, in which he must have found very interesting, because he did not look up.

"Wow, you finally did it!" Sirius congratulated James.

"Can't believe it..." Remus muttered.

"But now she's probably furious at me..."

"Don't know what to tell you, prongs," Sirius said quietly.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Remus muttered.

It was well past dinner. James and Lily had conveniently avoided each other, and Morgan had finally emerged from her dormitory, notebook in hand. She bid Jeannie and Lily to meet her in the empty common room. She made sure the Marauders were in their own dormitory so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

The Gryffindor common room was unusually empty when Morgan entered with Jeannie and Lily.

"Where is everyone?" Lily asked.

"No idea," Morgan muttered, leading them up to the girl's dormitory. The room was messy, full of empty plates and scraps of paper, "Sorry about the mess...I have been up here all day..."

"No worries...it's not any different to what it normally is," Jeannie shrugged.

"Okay, I have to show you both something," Morgan said, pointing to her notebook.

"Finally we get to see what you've been working on all day," Lily smiled down, sitting on the bed.

"Okay...I've never performed for you guys...not without an audience," Morgan began.

"Just get to it!" Jeannie said, throwing a near by pillow at her.

"Okay. Here it goes," Morgan took a deep breath and glanced down at her notebook. Her voice filled the air. She started to sing,

'Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray'

* * *

"Mate- What's that noise? Who's singing?" Remus asked, putting down his book.

"It's probably Morgan," Sirius muttered.

"Let's go check it out," James motioned to the door. The three boys cracked open the dormitory door, so Morgan's voice filled the walls, so not to disturb her singing.

* * *

'Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

* * *

Lily felt rather uncomfortable. Her surroundings shrank beside her, and she felt rather conscious of herself. She had this eerie feeling at the back of her head. She felt as if this song was about her...or at least inspired by her...situation.

* * *

'I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

* * *

James' eyes wandered around the common room, and landed on Lily. He felt a pang of love...or guilt, he didn't know. Why did his life have to be so difficult? Why couldn't Lily just like him back? What's wrong with me? Bloody hell; why does Lily have to be so damn sexy?

* * *

'Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

* * *

Lily grew hot and sweaty, growing more uncomfortable. She was barely listening to Morgan's words. Maybe she was just paranoid, but Lily could feel someone's gaze on her. She tried to think of something else, the first thing that came to mind was James. And last night. And that kiss. Blast; why does live have to be so difficult?

* * *

'I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

* * *

'I really need to get new underwear,' Sirius thought to himself, as he scratched his behind.

* * *

'Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

* * *

James eyed Lily one last time, "God, if only you new how much I love you..."

"What was that, prongs?" Remus asked.

"Oh nothing," James gulped, feeling himself tinge with pink.

"Okay then," Remus replied, shifting his attention back to Morgan.

* * *

'I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway'

There was a thunderous applause, not just from Lily and Jeannie, but also from the spying marauders. Lily tried to listen to the compliments flying at Morgan, but just couldn't get the words of her song out of her head. Was the song really about James and me?

The boys requested that Morgan come sing for them outside. Morgan, a little red in the face from embarrassment, finally decided to agree to it. They all bounded out of the door to the common room. Lily remained put, not noticing their departure, and still thought intently about the song and James. A minute later, Morgan came jogging back into the room.

"Lils? Are you coming?" Morgan asked, leaning against the door.

"Oh...sorry, No. I...I think that I need to think," Morgan laughed and Lily continued, "I'm just going to head back to my room."

"Alright, don't stay up too late," Morgan warned, and left the room. Lily sighed, intent on her thoughts, she trudged back into the Head's common room. She sat down in front of the roaring fire, eager for heat. Lily didn't notice that someone was in the room with her.

"Hullo," James said, quietly.

Lily jumped and gave a little yelp. "Oh...it's you," she sighed, "You startled me."

"Sorry...I didn't mean to."

"It's alright," There was an awkward pause, Lily tried to stay clear of the topic of last night, and asked, "So, why aren't you with the others?"

"Yes...that. I, uh...I needed to do some thinking..." James said, rather shyly.

"So did I."

"Actually, the song got me thinking about...about..." James began to say.

"Last night?" Lily concluded, agreeing.

"Yes, but not just that...about you mostly..." James said, getting up from his armchair and sitting beside Lily on the couch.

"Me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I...kissed you. It was an impulsive and stupid thing to do. I took a chance..." James said.

"I didn't mind..." Lily said, feeling utter regret once she said it, James' eyes light up. 'Great! Now he thinks I like him!'

'But you do like him...don't you?' said a tiny voice in the back of Lily's head.

'Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!!' Lily argued with herself.

There was another awkward pause.

"I think I'll go now..." Lily said, getting up. James grabbed her arm. Not knowing what to say, they both stared in each other's eyes. Lily sat back down, not daring to look away from James' magnetic face. James' hand slid from Lily's arm to her hand. Squeezing it slightly, their faces grew closer together. Lily's breath grew short; she was tempted to leave...

"Fuck it," Lily said under her breath.

Their lips met again, and surges of electricity pumped through their veins. Lily wrapped her hands around the back of James' neck and James entwined his hands around her waist, drawing her closer. They didn't dare to stop, not knowing what to say to each other. Lily dipped down lying on her back as James slid on top of her. Lily had no idea what happened next, it just felt...good.

'Oh my god,' Lily thought silently, 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

But what's the point in breaking away, if you stay inside your predictable box?

**A/N:** Don't you just love me? To cut you off like this? I will be updating more frequently now that I have a plan!! More to come, all for now, buhbye! Oh, remember: The more you review, the faster I update!


End file.
